A Bump in the Road
by Megs23
Summary: NS Nick and Sara are having a steamy romance. What happens when Sara finds out she's pregnant?
1. Finding Out

Title: A Bump in the Road Rating: PG 13 - Just to be safe. Summary: Nick and Sara are having a steamy romance, but what happens when Sara finds out she's pregnant? Disclaimer: No one in the CSI cast belongs to me. *tear* Author's Note: This is in response to a challenge posted to the Nick/Sara group. At this point in time I have no idea how long it will be, or who all - besides Nick and Sara - from the show will be involved. I'm also not promising that everything will be "in character".  
  
SARA'S POV  
  
I woke up to the sound of country music coming from the small clock-radio sitting on his bedside table. I will never get used to that junk. I can feel his steady breathing on my neck. The strong arm around my waist tightens as he slowly awakens from his deep slumber.  
  
In the beginning we agreed that this was just going to be fun. I was perfectly OK with that, too. I didn't need anything deep and heavy to deal with. Neither of us needed the stress of a "relationship". But I really don't know what's going on between us.  
  
We're always together outside of work. Maybe it's just for the sex. To him, I think that's all it's about. But then again, he is the player. I just needed to feel loved, I suppose. And when I am with him, I feel it. More than anything, I just didn't want to be alone anymore.  
  
The sex is great. Best I've ever had. But it's more than just great sex sometimes. We are best friends. Maybe that's why we didn't want a relationship. Neither of us wants to ruin our friendship, and so far, we haven't. When we're making love I feel like I am the most important person in the world to him. He makes it seem like he loves me, and only wants me. But I don't love him. Well, I'm not IN love with him. I do love him as a friend. That's all. I think.  
  
NICK'S POV  
  
I hate that stupid clock-radio, especially when it is waking me up from good dreams. Sara is still with me. I tighten my arm around her waist to let her know that I am awake. She doesn't move, just lets out a soft sigh. I love waking up with her next to me every morning. And I love how there are no strings attached with us.  
  
I lean into her neck, and place soft and warm kisses on her smooth skin. She lets out another sigh.  
  
"Good Morning," I say. "Its afternoon, Nick," she replies turning her body to face me.  
  
She's so sexy.  
  
I pull her closer to me. Our bodies are crushed up against each other. I can feel her heart start to beat a bit faster, and that pleases me. Even after these past three months I still surprise her.  
  
I move my hand to the back of her head and pull her lips to mine. I kiss her lightly at first. She opens her mouth, inviting me in. My tongue finds hers. I deepen the kiss, and it becomes desperate. I want her so bad, but we both need to get ready for work. Damn. I want nothing more than to have sex with her over and over again.  
  
I roll onto my back pulling her on top of me. She looks down into my eyes. It looks like she's trying to pry into my soul. God, that's so damn sexy. I hate it when she does this to me. She teases me like this all the time.  
  
She leans in and kisses my neck.  
  
"Sara," I start, only to be stopped by her mouth meeting mine.  
  
She pulls back. "I know. I'm going."  
  
With that, she hops off the bed, grabs her clothes, and heads down the hall to my bathroom.  
  
SARA'S POV  
  
We never go to work together. I left almost 20 minutes before he did, so when he walked into the break room that night, I was already done with my first cup of coffee.  
  
I threw my Styrofoam cup into the trash can, and took a seat on the couch next to Warrick.  
  
Soon Grissom walked in, and handed out assignments. Nick, Catherine, and Warrick were all assigned to a double homicide on the south end of Vegas. Grissom apparently had a meeting with Ecklie to go over a case the night and day shifts had worked on together. Grissom told me to stay at the lab and finish up any paperwork. Wahoo. Just what I always wanted.  
  
I didn't complain. I figure it would be nice to have some quiet time to just sit and think about things. Besides that, I hadn't been feeling well the past day or so, so it would be good to relax a bit.  
  
NICK'S POV  
  
I walked through the halls of the lab towards the locker room. It was now morning, and shift was over. As I pulled the door to the locker room open, a body came rushing passed me. It almost knocked me down. I turned my head to see who it was just in time to see Sara rushing into the women's bathroom with her hand over her mouth.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with her," I say out loud heading into the locker room.  
  
"All I did was mention the Chinese food that I had for dinner last night with Lindsey, and she freaked," Catherine said to me. I guess I should stop talking out loud, huh?  
  
"Oh. She was fine when we started shift last night," I said.  
  
Catherine chuckled. "Well, maybe its morning sickness. Do you think her and Hank - ?"  
  
"No!" I said, probably too quickly.  
  
"Whoa there cowboy, I was just joking," Catherine said, holding up her hands in defense.  
  
I sat down on the bench in the middle of the room, and let out a sigh. My heart rate, which had increased at the thought of Sara being pregnant, began to slow down again. Catherine walked out of the room. I hope she drops this subject. I mean what if Sara is pregnant? We said there'd be no strings. Neither of us is in any position to have a baby. They're so much work. Speaking of work, we both have jobs, full time jobs at that. I don't remember when a week went by without having to pull a double.  
  
I quickly stood up, gathered my things from my locker, and headed out to the parking lot, pushing the thoughts of a baby to the back of my mind.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
SARA'S POV  
  
I can't believe this is happening. Here I am at the Obstetrician. I hope the home pregnancy test was wrong. Please, God, let it be wrong! I don't want a baby. Not now. I'm not ready. I wanted to wait until I found the perfect guy, and we got married. I need to be married before I get pregnant. If not, I'm going against all of my beliefs. When I was younger I set out a plan for my life, and up until now I had followed that plan to a "T". Damn it! How could this be happening?  
  
In the past week I hadn't spent much time with Nick at all. We hadn't had sex in a week. He probably thought I was wigging out on him. I just made up excuses to not spend so much time with him, which wasn't hard. I had been sick all week. He probably didn't even want to be near me, let alone sleep with me. So it all worked out perfectly.  
  
Dr. Hewie walked into the exam room, and sat down on the stool by my bed. He flipped through the pages in my chart, and then looked up at me. My heart beat began to quicken, and I could feel the sweat form on my forehead. Oh no. Please no. Not yet!  
  
"Congratulations, Sara. You are indeed pregnant."  
  
TBC 


	2. Vegetable Soup

Title: A Bump in the Road  
  
Rating: PG 13 - Just to be safe.  
  
Summary: Nick and Sara are having a steamy romance, but what happens when Sara finds out she's pregnant?  
  
Disclaimer: No one in the CSI cast belongs to me. *tear*  
  
Author's Note: This is in response to a challenge posted to the Nick/Sara group. At this point in time I have no idea how long it will be, or who all - besides Nick and Sara - from the show will be involved. I'm also not promising that everything will be "in character".  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm so glad you all like this story! I have no idea why it said "Drama/Poetry". There is no Poetry in this story. I guess I must have screwed up or something. LOL Sorry!  
  
Sorry I didn't get this posted earlier. I had actually written out the second chapter, but accidentally deleted it. Trust me, I was pissed! So, here I am, writing it over. LOL  
  
Anyway! On with the story!  
  
*Megan*  
  
PREVIOUSLY  
  
Dr. Hewie walked into the exam room, and sat down on the stool by my bed. He flipped through the pages in my chart, and then looked up at me. My heart beat began to quicken, and I could feel the sweat form on my forehead. Oh no. Please no. Not yet!  
  
"Congratulations, Sara. You are indeed pregnant."  
  
NICK'S POV  
  
The drive to Sara's isn't long from my house. Only about 10 minutes. I have some Vegetable Soup for her. I haven't spent time alone with her in just about a week. Not since she plowed me over trying to get to the bathroom. Not since Catherine joked about her being pregnant.  
  
There I go again with the whole pregnancy thing. Oh God! What will I do if Sara is pregnant? What will I do if it's mine? Is she the type that would sleep around with more guy than just one? Maybe she's pregnant, but the baby may not even be mine.  
  
"Why am I so worried?" I ask out loud. Then, "Why am I talking to myself?" I'm so messed up, I think.  
  
Sara really isn't the type that would sleep around with more than one guy. I have known her for three years now, and she's barely even had a boyfriend. Sure there was Hank, but she always said they weren't actually dating; they just hung out and stuff. Then Sara found out he was using her. I actually wanted to hurt him after that. Sara is my friend, and hopefully always will be. I'd do just about anything to never see her in pain again.  
  
But that was almost four months ago now.  
  
Maybe Hank came crawling back to her, and they had sex. Maybe this baby is his.  
  
What am I saying? I don't even know for a fact that she is pregnant!  
  
Oh, look I'm here. I see Sara's Tahoe parked in the spot outside of her apartment, and I pull my Tahoe in the spot right next to hers. I take the soup, and head up to her apartment.  
  
SARA'S POV  
  
As soon as I got home from the doctor, a ride which I don't even remember taking, I decided to take a nice, hot bath. I love baths. Nick and I took a bath together once. That was fun. I remember how he gently washed my back, placing kisses on the recently cleaned skin. We had a lot of fun. Too bad it has to end now. Once he finds out that I'm pregnant with his baby, he'll never talk to me again. Maybe I should just transfer back to San Francisco or something.  
  
As soon as my skin starts to wrinkle from sitting in the water for so long, I decide to get out of the tub, and go relax for a bit before work. I can't sleep. Not when I have so much on my mind. I need to tell Nick about the baby, but I just don't think I can do it. How will he take it? I don't even want to be having this baby, so how can I expect him to want it?  
  
What if he does want it? What if he decides we should get married or something so we can raise this baby together?  
  
I don't want to get married just because he knocked me up. I want to marry for love. Something I'm not so sure either of us feels. At least not the kind of love people should feel for each other before they get married.  
  
This is so messed up!  
  
I wrap a towel around my body, comb out my hair. I had put it up in a high pony tail so it wouldn't get wet in the bubble bath.  
  
"God, I look like crap!" I say to my reflection in the mirror.  
  
I sigh and walk out into the kitchen. I'm so hungry. I need something salty. How about a big juicy pickle? Mmmm. yeah. Sounds good!  
  
Just as I am about to reach into the fridge, I hear a knock at my door.  
  
"Dammit!" I curse as I head over to the door.  
  
I peer through the peep hole to see Nick standing out in the hall. What's he doing here? I wonder.  
  
NICK'S POV  
  
Come on Sara, open the door. I know you're in there. I say to myself.  
  
Just then the door opens, to reveal a tired-looking brunette, wrapped in only a giant bath towel.  
  
"What do you want, Nick?" She asks. She seems kind of irritated that I'm there. I wonder why.  
  
"I just brought you some soup. Vegetable. I know you haven't been feeling well lately, so I thought it would be something nice to do. Seeing as how we are friends and all," I walk passed her and into the kitchen, where I set the bowl on the table.  
  
"Oh. Um. Thanks," She says following me into the kitchen. "Let me go change real quick. Make yourself comfortable."  
  
"You know, Sar. You look good in what you have on." I try flirting with her a little. She's only been avoiding me for the past week. Sick, or not, she could still talk to me once in a while.  
  
"I'll be right back." She doesn't seem too amused. I wonder what's up.  
  
She returns to the kitchen shortly wearing dark blue sweatpants that are 3 sizes too big, and a dark blue t-shirt with the word "Dream" printed in pink letters on the front of it.  
  
'Cute' I think to myself. 'Too big for her, but cute.'  
  
"Are you working tonight?" I ask.  
  
"I'm supposed to. But I'm not really feeling well, so I might call out sick," she says sitting down on one of the bar stools in her kitchen.  
  
Sara call out sick? Sara Sidle? No way!  
  
"Don't look so shocked, Nick," she says as if reading my mind.  
  
"Sara, you've worked with me for the past three years, and never have you actually called in sick," I sit down next to her.  
  
"There's a first time for everything," she says plainly, looking down into the bowl of soup I put in front of her.  
  
"Look, Sara. I know we were just having a good time and all these past three months, but I do care about you. I don't want you to get hurt. Maybe this whole 'friends with benefits' thing was a bad idea. I'm sorry - "  
  
Sara quickly hops off her stool and rushes over to the kitchen sink, where she spills her stomach contents down the drain. 'She must really be sick' I say to myself.  
  
Once she's sure nothing else is coming up, she rinses her mouth out with water, and comes back over to the bar, and hops back up on to the stool. "Sorry," she says.  
  
"Look, maybe you should go see a doctor or something. This seems to be serious," I say, praying to God she's not pregnant.  
  
"I did already, Nick," she looks up at me and I can see tears slowly making their way down her cheeks.  
  
"Well, what did he say?" I ask as she turns her face away from mine to stare back into her bowl of untouched soup.  
  
She took a deep breath. "He said I'm -" She took another deep breath. "pregnant."  
  
TBC  
  
Aha! Don't you love the way I end my chapters? Eh, I thought it was a good place! ( Well, I hope you're still liking my story.  
  
Oh, a note about two of my other stories: "Son of a Bitch" and "What Happened?" If anyone wants a second chapter to SOB, which I wasn't actually planning on, e-mail me at BlueNred23@cs.com with ideas. And if anyone wants to give me ideas for WH - mainly why Nick is pissed off - you can e-mail me at the same address.  
  
Thanks guys! 


	3. First Reactions

Same disclaimers apply here.

Author's Note: Again, sorry I waited so long to post this chapter, but I wanted to write a bit more of the story before posting just one chapter. Please forgive me! J

"I'm pregnant." Sara says not making eye contact with Nick. 

"You're what? OK, Sar, if this is a joke, its not funny at all." Nick says walking over to the sink.

"Nick, do you really think I'd joke about something like this? I mean come on!" Sara got off the stool and walked over to face him. The look she gave him was enough to kill, and he felt it right down to his toes.

"Pregnant? And I guess its mine, too, huh? Way to go, Sara!" Nick sounded almost pissed off and unlike his usual caring self.

Sara's jaw dropped. She gave him a good slap in the side of the face. "Way to go, _Sara? Its your semen, Nick! If its anyone's fault its yours!"_

"Mine? How? You came to me!"

"I did? Really? I don't think so!" Sara shot back. "It takes two!"

"Well, they're your eggs! You take care of them!" Nick was nearly yelling by this time, and his last comment even shocked him. "Sara, I –"

"I don't believe you!" Sara had tears streaming down her face. "How could you turn something that could be so wonderful into something so horrible? Get out of my face! Get out of my apartment! And get out of my life! I don't care if I never see you again! GET OUT!" Sara was yelling at the top of her lungs by now. 

"Sara, I didn't mean…. Oh God, wait, no Sara…." Nick sputtered.

"NOW!" With that one last word Sara ran to her bedroom, and slammed the door behind her. 

Suddenly she felt sharp pains in her abdomen, and she cried out in pain. "Oh my God!" Sara fell down to the floor, and gripped her stomach. She was screaming bloody murder.

Nick, who had gone to the door to leave, heard her screaming, and knew he couldn't just leave her there. After all, this was his fault. He rushed to her room, and turned the knob, but the door was locked. 'Jesus, Sara. Good time to lock the damn door!' He thought.

"Sara! Can you hear me? Babe, you gotta open the door." He yelled.

"Go away, Nick! I hate you! Go away! Just – OWW!!" 

"Damn it, Sara. Way to be so stubborn," he said more to himself, than to her. Nick remembered an old trick his frat brothers taught him back in college, and pulled out his driver's license. I slid the card in between the door, and the frame, breathing a sigh of relief when the lock clicked, and the door creaked open. 

Nick hurried to Sara's side, helped her to her feet. "Nick… I told… you… to…." She was in so much pain she couldn't even get the words out.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah…" Sara took a few steps, but immediately doubled over in pain. 

Nick caught her before she hit the ground, and scooped her up in his arms. 

He carried her out to his Tahoe, and set her down on the passenger's side, only for a second so he could unlock the door. He gently picked her back up again, and laid her on the seat. He then rushed over to the driver's side, and got in quickly, pulling out his cell phone, and calling the hospital to let them know he was bringing Sara in. That way they'd be all ready for her, and she wouldn't have to wait in the waiting room.

Nick threw his phone in the back seat, and pulled out of the parking lot, headed towards Desert Palm Hospital. 

"I… hate… you… Nick" Sara spat out.

"I know ya do, hun. And I hate me, too, but just try and relax. We can talk about it later." 

Nick reached over to touch her hand, but she pulled away quickly. "Don't…. touch…."

Nick took a deep breath, and didn't say another word until they got to the hospital, which with his speeding, didn't take too long. 

He pulled up to the Emergency Room door making sure he didn't block the way of any incoming ambulances. He quickly got out, and rushed over to the passenger side, opening the door, and scooping Sara out of the seat. Her body felt so limp, but the slight rise and fall of her chest let him know that she was still breathing. 

Nick carefully carried into the hospital, where a doctor was already waiting for him. "Mr. Stokes? Is this Sara Sidle?" the doctor asked motioning toward the frail body in his arms.

"Yeah, please help her… I think I made her mad… She was yelling…. And then she just… Oh my God… If she loses the baby…." Nick rambled on.

"Please, sir, you have to calm down. I'm Dr. Westmore. Just come and bring into the exam room, and let me have a look at her." Nick nodded, and followed the tall man down the hall. 

"Lay her down here." Nick did as he was told as two nurses came in to start taking Sara's vitals and hooked her up to the monitors.

"Please come with me." Dr. Westmore said putting a hand on Nick's shoulder. Before leaving, Nick looked down at Sara one more time. He could tell just by the look in her eyes how scared and how hurt she was, most physically and emotionally.

Nick followed Dr. Westmore out into the hallway. "What happened?" Nick asked.

"We don't know yet. Is there anything you'd like to tell us about Miss. Sidle?"

"Well, she's pregnant. I don't know how far along. She just told me today. I'm the… umm… I'm the father. All I know is she has to be less than two and a half months along,… She told me today, and I… well, I didn't take it well. I was yelling…. And she started yelling… And… This is all my fault." Nick rambled, taking a seat on one of the benches along the hall.

Dr. Westmore looked at the young man in front of him, and could see how worried he was. "We really don't know yet until we examine her what happened. In may just be cramping. It happens a lot."

"Well, when will I know what happened to her?" Nick asked.

"I'll go in and check for you, OK?"

"OK Thanks"

Dr. Westmore disappeared into the room where Sara had been taken. Nick waited very impatiently for him to come back out again. As badly as he reacted to the news that Sara was pregnant, she was still one of his best friends, and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He loves Sara. He may not be in love with her, but he does love her, and cares about her so much. Seeing her in such pain broke his heart. 

A few minutes later, Dr. Westmore came out of the room. Nick nearly jumped to his feet. "Is she OK?" Nick asked.

"She will be. I want her to be on bed rest for the next 2 weeks or so, and after that she's going to need to stay relaxed. She's very stressed out right now, and all that stress is not good for the baby. This time it was just severe cramping. We gave her some medicine that should help with the pain. And I'm not trying to blame this on you, Mr. Stokes, but your earlier argument with Miss Sidle didn't help at all." Dr. Westmore explained.

"Can I see her?" Nick asked

"I don't think that would be very wise."

"Please, Doctor. I need to make sure she's OK." Nick pleaded.

"OK, but only for a few minutes, and the minute she starts to get agitated, you're leaving, and not coming back." He warned.

Nick nodded in agreement, and slipped into Sara's room quietly.

Sara was lying on her side, facing away from the door, so she didn't notice Nick standing next to her bed.

"Sara?" he whispered.

Sara closed her eyes tightly, and took a deep breath. "What?" It wasn't even a question really, more of a warning statement. The sound of her harsh voice made Nick cringe. 

He pulled a chair over, and sat down next to the bed. He leaned forward, and touched her arm, but she pulled away slightly. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "For everything. For the way I reacted. For yelling at you, and blaming you. For everything." 

Sara placed a hand on her stomach, and imagined being getting bigger as the baby grew inside her. Never, even when she was a child herself, did she think about having children. She never really wanted one. And now that she had a wonderful job that she devoted her whole life to, she didn't know what to do. 

Nick brought her back to reality. "Sara… please? Say something."

"I don't know what to say, Nick."

"Neither do I."

Sara rolled onto her back. Nick could see the tear stains on her cheeks. She stared up at the ceiling, and spoke softly. "All I know is that I'm going to have a baby. Your baby. And I'm going to try my best to raise him or her to be healthy and happy. But I really don't know if I can do that. I never even wanted kids. Never. My baby is my work. That's all I'm good at." The tears started to fall again. "I'm going to be a horrible mother." She put her hand on her stomach again, and spoke to the baby growing inside her. "I'm just warning you now. I suck at this stuff."

Nick felt so guilty for putting Sara through this. He was the reason she was pregnant, and now he was the reason she was in the hospital. He reached over, and put his hand on top of Sara's, causing her to look up at him for the first time since they'd been there. "Sara, I'm not going anywhere."


	4. Trying

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! 

teejay: Thanks!

adpi22: You're welcome. Nick still has a ways to go in making it up to Sara, but she wasn't exactly nice to him either. We'll see what happens! LoL

krisnina77: I loved that part, too! And I'm trying to make Sara as much like she really is in the show as possible, but it's hard since I've never seen her in the situation before.

jhfortier:  I did repost the chapter and got rid of the funky symbols. ff.net was just being weird. Glad you like it, and thanks!

cRaZyPiXiE: Thank you!

MissyJane: Sorry for the long wait! Thanks!

Ally Sidle: I want to know what happens, too! LoL

Nepeace: Thanks, and here ya go!

To everyone else who reviewed: Thanks so much! It means a lot to know that y'all love my story!

~*~*~

At 3:00 pm the next day, Sara sat on her hospital bed, reading a magazine. She was set to be discharged around 4:00 pm, so she had just a little bit longer to wait. She couldn't wait to be at home, and in her own bed. Even though she was on bed rest for the next two weeks, the doctor said she could still go into work after a few days, as long as she didn't go out into the field or get too stressed. She figured she could just lounge in the break room and work on case reports. It was better than sitting at home by herself.

Sara wondered if Nick would come to pick her up. He had left while she was sleeping, and she never found a note from him or anything. She decided to call Catherine.

"Hello?" She sounded tired, and Sara feared that she may have woken her up.

"Cath? It's Sara. Did I wake you?"

"No. I just got home from picking Lindsey up from school. Are you okay?"

"I'm in the hospital, and I didn't drive myself here. Do you think you could come get me?"

"You're in the hospital? Sara, what happened?" Catherine asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I'll explain when you get here. Is 4:00 okay for you?"

"Yeah. I'll be there."

"Thanks Catherine." Sara quickly hung up the phone in order to avoid anymore conversation. 

She quickly picked up her pile of clothes and went into the bathroom to change out of the horrible hospital gown.

She emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, clad in a pair of low rise, boot cut jeans, and a long-sleeved, red shirt, that hung on her loosely. "It's not going to be big on me for much longer, though." She said to herself.

"Oh, you're not going to grow that much, Sara."

She nearly jumped out of her skin, when she heard the voice. "Jesus Christ, Nick! Are you trying to put me back in that bed?"

He was sitting in the chair next to the window. She hadn't even heard him come in, and wondered just how long he had been in there. She wasn't in the bathroom for that long, was she?

"How did you get in here"" She asked walking over to the bed, and slowly lifting herself back into it.

"I opened the door, and walked in."

"Smart ass. Why are you here?" 

Nick got up and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her. "To pick you up."

"Well, I called Catherine to come get me. When I woke up and you weren't here, and there was no note or anything, I didn't think you were coming back. I mean, how was I supposed to know?" Sara got off the bed and walked over to the window, avoiding his gaze.

Nick took a deep breath and stared down at the spot in the bed Sara had been occupying. "Sara… I care about you a lot… Whether you're pregnant or not. I wish you'd believe me."

"How can I? After last night… I don't know what to think… The way you reacted…" She trailed off, and continued staring out the window.

"Sara – Come on. You gave just as good as you got." Nick was beginning to get irritated. This pregnancy was just as much her fault as it was his. "You're acting like I'm just some bum you picked up at a bar!" 

Sara spun around, the hurt evident in her eyes. "And you're acting like I'm some cheap whore who is used to getting knocked up by the bums at the bar!"

Nick took another deep breath, making sure to keep his voice lower this time. "Sara, we can't fight like this…" He got up and walked over to where she was standing. "I'm sorry. Okay… I don't know how to make you see that."

"I don't either, Nick." 

He gently reached for her hand, and held it in his, caressing the back of it with his thumb. Sara let out a loud sigh, and went into his arms, allowing him to envelope her in a warm embrace. She wrapped her arms around his back, while his went around her waist. 

Sara buried her face in his chest and said "I'm so scared."

He ran a hand through her hair, and gently kissed the top of her head. "Me too."

"Am I interrupting something here?" Catherine's voice came from the other side of the room.

Sara pulled away from Nick slowly. "No."

"Sara… I thought you called me to pick you up. Why's Nick here?" Catherine walked further into the room and looked at them both curiously.

"I'm sorry, Cath. I didn't know he was coming. I wouldn't have called you if I knew…" Sara looked into Nick's eyes, and then back to Catherine, not sure of what to do.

"Sara, what's going on? Why were you in the hospital?"

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

Catherine blinked a few times as if someone had just spit in her face. "Excuse me?"

"I am pregnant." Sara said slower. "I'm going to have a baby."

Catherine stepped over towards her co-workers, and wrapped her arms around Sara. Nick let go of her hand and backed away from them. "Sar… I'm going to go. I'll call you later, okay?"

Sara pulled away from Catherine slightly. "Yeah… okay. Thanks, Nick."

After Nick left, Catherine pit her hand on Sara's shoulder. "Sara, who's the –"

"Can you just take me home, please?" Sara asked not wanting to get into too many details.

Without saying a word, Catherine led Sara out to her Tahoe, and drove her home. The ride was completely silent except for the quiet sound of the radio. 

When Catherine pulled into the parking lot to Sara's apartment complex, she put her hand on Sara's arm. "You'll have to tell Grissom."

"I will." Sara said getting out of the Tahoe. "Thanks Catherine."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

Sara smiled, and nodded. She shut the door, and headed into the building, not looking back once. 

~*~*~

Nick walked into the lab that night in a daze. His mind was going a mile a minute. He had to do something to show Sara was sorry he was and that he was going to be there for her. But when he was so scared himself, he didn't know if there was anything he could do. He walked into the locker room to find Catherine storing her jacket and bag in her locker. "Hey Nicky."

"Hey."

"How's Sara?"

"Fine I guess. She had to take the next few days off, but I think she'll manage. The doctor put her on bed rest for a few weeks, but she's allowed to come into the lab after a few days as long as she doesn't too do much." Nick opened his locker and threw his bag in.

"Sara on bed rest? That should be interesting." She closed her locker and headed for the door. "How far along is she?"

"I don't know exactly. A month, maybe." Nick shut his locker and headed out of the locker room with her.

Catherine looped her arm through Nick's as they walked towards the Break Room. "You'll be a great dad, Nick."

"How'd you know –?"

"I know these things." She smiled mischievously and headed for the coffee pot leaving him standing speechless outside of the Break Room.

For the first time it what seemed like a long time, Nick felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Thanks Catherine." He whispered to himself.

~*~*~

Sara woke to the smell of bacon. 'Bacon? When the hell did I get bacon?' She thought to herself as she slowly got out of bed, the nausea not going unnoticed. She headed out into the hall, and peered into the kitchen. There was Nick standing over the stove. "Nick?" She asked as she came into the kitchen.

Nick turned around to find a sick looking Sara gripping the back of a chair for support. "Morning, Sara. Why don't you sit down? You don't look so good."

"Morning sickness." She stated simply lowering herself into the chair. "Why are you cooking meat in my apartment? And how did you get in here?"

"I'm making breakfast. Don't worry, the bacon is for me. I made you some pancakes and scrambled eggs." As he said this he put a plate full of food down in front of Sara, along with a tall glass of orange juice. "And as for how I got in here…. That's for me to know, and you not to." He winked at her before turning back to the stove.

"Nick, I'm really not hungry." She pushed the plate aside, and took a drink of the joice.

"I don't care. Eat it for the baby." He sat down with his plate of bacon and eggs, and a glass of juice.

"Nick –"

"Look, Sara. I don't really know what to do or what will happen, but I'm trying. I really messed up, and I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you or that baby because of me…." He took a deep breath. "I'm trying Sara."

The two remained quiet for the rest of the meal. When Sara was does eating, she got up to wash the dishes.

"Sara, let me do that," Nick said taking the sponge from her.

"Nick, I'm pregnant, not handicapped." She took the sponge back from him and continued washing the dishes.

A few minutes later, Sara was finished. They decided to watch some TV, but Nick couldn't take the silence anymore. "Should we talk about this?" He blurted out breaking the deafening silence.

"What's there to talk about?" Sara asked not taking her eyes off the television.

"Uh… What we're going to do. Should we get married? When and what should we tell the rest of the team? Have you thought of a name or anything yet? Should we move in together? Maybe buy a house? Oh, and should we-"

Sara flipped off the TV and threw the clicker down on the table. "Nick! Stop!"

"Well, these are things we need to think about." He said in his own defense.

"Yeah, but we have a good eight months, okay?" She let out a deep sigh, and ran a hand through her hair.

"I think we need to think about this stuff now, though."

"Okay fine. First, why should we get married, unless you love me and I love you? Second, do we have to tell the team? Third, what do you want to name the baby? Fourth, do you want to live together? Fifth, do we have enough money to buy house right now? And sixth, why do you care?"

"Sara, come on. It's my kid, too. Why wouldn't I care? And why did you have to answer all of my questions with a question?"

Sara leaned her head back on the couch. "Because I have not thought about any of this, okay. I still don't think I've accepted the fact that I'm going to be a mother, to your child, not less. I don't want to think about it right now."

"Sara –"

"Maybe you should just go home. We can talk later." 

"But –"

"Nick, please?" She looked over at him, and he saw the exhaustion and confusion in her eyes. She was in no shape to argue, and neither was he. 

"I'm sorry."

"Nick! Stop apologizing! If I hear you say you're sorry again, I'm going to explode! Please just go." She got up and went to open the door for him.

Nick slowly got up off the couch and walked out the door. Sara slammed it shut behind him, and rushed to the bathroom where she spilled her stomach contents into the toilet.

~*~*~

TBC

A/N: I hope you all are still with me here. I know it had been a while since I updated, but with being in the hospital, having two finals, and then ff.net being mean I just couldn't anything to work. Don't worry. The next chapter will be up soon: Nick calls his Mommy!


	5. Mom

Author's Notes: Just so everyone knows… This chapter is solely the conversation between Nick and his Mom, which was part of the original challenge, so it's going to be short.

cRaZyPiXie: I still live with my mom – well for the next two weeks anyways. LoL But I'm sure I'll be calling her every day!

Wyatt1: Don't worry! I just couldn't let everything be hunky-dory after only a few days, though, ya know?

adpi22: Hmm… You give me good ideas! LoL Though, at this point, I don't plan on bringing Mrs. Stokes to Vegas.

Kirby Doggett: I'm so glad you like it! I love the N/S baby fics, too!

krisnina77: So sorry I kept you waiting! LoL That would be fun if my fic could turn into a frog, though, wouldn't it?

Nepeace: I'm super glad you're still with me!

candaceFABULOUS: I hope to not be the cause of you're craziness! Hehe!

jhfortier: Your review cracked me up, just had to tell you!

Ally Sidle: Yes, I was for three days. And for now, I am, thank you. 

Baby Blue3: Please please please don't kill yourself! And I will take your suggestion under consideration. :)

Also thanks to: MissyJane, ljae, countryfreak, csi424, Grissom's Girl, and River Goddess for reviewing!

Now! On with the chapter!

~*~*~*~

"Nicholas? Is that my baby boy?"

"Yeah, Mom. It's me." Nick plopped down on the couch with the cordless phone. Knowing his mother, which he did, he would be there for a while.

"Honey, it's been almost two months. Why haven't you called? I left you a few messages. Are you okay? Are you sick? How's work? Or should I just ask 'What's her name?' Are you –"

"Mom!" 

"Nicky, you don't have to yell. I'm not going deaf yet."

Nick took a deep breath. "Work's fine. I've been kind of… um… busy, I guess. I'm not sick. And do you remember….. Sara?"

"Didn't I meet her last Christmas? At that party? I think I still have a picture of you two somewhere. You guys are such great friends. I remember you told me that. Wasn't she your date to that party thing? Yeah, I believe she –"

"Mom, you're rambling again." Nick said getting somewhat irritated.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I guess once you have kids, you'll understand what it's like when one of them calls you after two months of no communication."

Nick cringed at her words, thinking how ironic it was that she said that.

"So, what about Sara? Are you guys still friends? How is she?"

"Yeah, well we were… I guess…" 

"Were? What do you mean?"

"Mom, are you sitting down?"

"Yeah… Nicky, what happened?"

"Sara's… um… pregnant, Mom."

"Well, that's great! But I'm confused. Why-" Suddenly the line went silent.

"Mom? Momma, are you there?" Nick sat up straight, worried about his mother.

"You're the baby's father, aren't you, Nicky?" Her voice was very soft, he almost didn't hear it. 

Nick didn't say anything.

"What were you thinking? Weren't you using protection? What are you gonna do? You have to marry her!" She was rambling yet again.

"Mom."

"When is she due? Oh, what are you gonna do?" She paused. "She is keeping the baby isn't she?"

"Mom!" Nick yelled this time.

"Well, honey, have you thought about these things?"

"Of course I am! It's all I can think about! But when she told me…. I kind of… um…. I didn't react well."

"You didn't react well?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

"It was ugly Mom. We had said at the beginning that this would be a 'No Strings Attached' relationship, but now she's pregnant. We both yelled at each other. We blamed each other. It was just really bad. Mom, I ended up driving her to the hospital because she got some sudden pains or something. I think it was just cramping, but I don't know all this pregnancy stuff. It was my fault, too…."

"Oh Nicky…"

"It was awful. Seeing Sara lying there in that hospital bed… Someone so strong, and so independent… There was nothing I could do. Knowing it was my fault, and knowing that I could have done serious damage to her or that baby just because of all the stress…. I don't know what I would have done if…"

"Nicky, don't think like that…. But I have to ask… Do you love Sara?"

Nick leaned back on the couch and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "I don't know, Mom."

"I think you need to figure that out soon, honey."

"But how, Mom? How do I know?"

"You just will… I think you already do know. You just don't want to admit it."

"Mom, you're supposed to help me, and tell me what to do." 

"Nick, you're 32 years old. I can't hold your hand for the rest of your life. You're going to have your own son or daughter soon, and I can't be there to make all of your decisions."

"Why not?" Nick pleaded.

He could hear her soft laugh on the other end of the line. "My baby boy is growing up. Finally." She let out another soft chuckle.

"Gee thanks, Mom," he said sarcastically.

"You're a smart man, Nicky. You'll know what to do."

"But Mom –"

"Honey, I've got to go. Your Dad is going to be home soon, and I promised I was going to make him some homemade potato soup. I want you to call me and keep me updated on the well-being of my grandchild and his or her mother. I love you, honey!"

"Love you, too, Mom."

"Bye honey."

Nick hung up the phone and went to get ready for work, his mind full of confusion.

~*~*~*~

TBC

Just so you know – I don't really know much about pregnancies, as I have not had any kids of my own yet. :) So, if something I write isn't correct, I'm sorry. But I have to remind you all that this is fiction. Again, I apologize if I screw something up. 

Okay, you know what to do! Hit that little button, and let me know what ya think! No flames, please!


	6. 532

Thanks to: Nepeace, adpi24, csi-freak03, cRaZyPiXiE, candaceFABULOUS, jhfortier, Wyatt1, oOoOo, jd burns, Lyndz13, EmmyMik, krisnina77, lilybelle80538, River Goddess, Jorja Fox, Kirby Doggett, and MissyJane for the reviews on the last chapter! 

And special thanks to Jacqueline for all the pregnancy info! :) And thanks to Missy for the help with this chapter. :)

~~$~@~$~~

**Three Months Pregnant**

Sara slumped down onto the couch in the break room, and propped her feet up on a chair. In a half hour shift would begin. Even though she couldn't go out into the field – Doctor's orders – she was still allowed to come to work as long as she stayed calm and stayed away from all the chemicals that could harm her or the baby.

She leaned back and placed a hand on her stomach. She could finally tell a different in her body weight, but no one else could, except for maybe Nick and Catherine, but they were the only ones who even knew she was pregnant. She was still debating on when to tell the rest of the team, and how. She'd have to do it soon, or else they'd notice on their own. 

"I have a new respect for Catherine now, thanks to you, little one." She began rubbing her belly soothingly as she talked to her unborn child. Sara pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. For the past month or so she had been thinking of some names, and she had written them down. "So kiddo, what do you think? Isabella? Alyssa? Alicia? Or how about Catherine? What's that? What if you're a boy? Well, don't worry. I have some boys' names, too." Sara flipped the piece of paper over to where the boys' names were listed. "Hmm… Brady? Parker? I got those two from soap operas. I had nothing better to do when I had to stay in bed. Or we have Robert, Michael, and Caleb? Anything sound good to you?"

Sara took a deep breath, and patted her belly. "I could always name you after your daddy. Would you like that? Nicholas Sidle. Nicholas Andrew? Nicholas Christopher? I don't know." She folded the piece of paper up and shoved it back in her pocket. "What do you think kiddo?"

"I think it sounds pretty good." Sara's head snapped up and she realized she was no longer alone.

"Nick! H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." He walked further into the break room and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Oh. Well, I figured since I can never make up my mind on anything, and I have nothing better to do that I should start thinking of some names." She reached for her bottle of water, and took a long sip of it.

"I think it's cute," Nick whispered.

"What did you say?" Sara asked turning to look at him.

"Nothing." He sighed. "Sara, would you please move in with me?"

"Nick-"

"No, Sara. I want you to. I don't care. I want you living with me so I can take care of you." Nick reached for her hand, and she reluctantly let him hold it. 

"I can take care of myself, Nick."

"Whether you can take of yourself is not the question here, Sara. Can you take care of a baby? I mean have you ever even held one?" The volume of Nick's voice had raised a few notches, and now people out in the hall were looking in on them with concerned looks on their faces.

"Nick, I am not going to discuss this with you right now. It's not the time or the place." Sara's voice remained surprisingly calm. She stood up and walked over to the door, but before she could leave, Catherine and Warrick walked in. Shift was starting now, so she was stuck.

"Hey, what's goin' on, Sara? Grissom's on his way with assignments." Warrick said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I just need… I need to get out of here. I need air." Without another word, Sara pushed past her co-workers and headed for the door leading to the parking lot.

Catherine put her hand on Warrick's shoulder stopping him from going after her. "Let her go. She'll be fine."

Warrick looked over at Nick who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "Nick, what is going on?"

"She'll tell you when she's ready," Nick said without looking up.

Grissom walked into the break room finally with a few assignment sheets in his hands. "Warrick, Cath, double homicide over at the Stratosphere Casino and Hotel."

Warrick took the assignment slip that was handed to him, and he and Catherine headed out to their crime scene.

Grissom turned to Nick as soon as the other two were gone. "Nicky, you have a 532."

"A 532? What's that?" Nick asked walking over to where Grissom was standing.

"Thirty-two year old female, Caucasian, brunette, about 5'8". She was last spotted out in the parking lot, leaning against a dark blue Chevy Tahoe. She's supposed to be working right now, but it seems she refuses to come into the building." Grissom smirked.

"Grissom, I-"

"Nick, I'm not going to argue with you right now. I've got a pile of paperwork on my desk. I'll be in my office if you need me." With that Grissom was gone, and Nick was left alone in the break room.

~~$~@~$~~

I close my eyes  
And feel the morning rain  
Covering my face  
I think of you again  
About the the time  
When you were here  
The city it felt so bright  
The city felt so clear

Sara was leaning up against the back of her Tahoe, hoping no one would see her. She took a few long deep breaths to calm her nerves. She knew this stress with Nick was not good for the baby, but she didn't know what to do about it. She could just give in and let him help her, but that would be going against the stubborn independent woman she was. "I hate this!" She yelled as she hit the back door to her Tahoe with her hands. "Damn!" She cursed. She rubbed her knuckles and immediately regretted punching the SUV. There was pain shooting through both of her hands and up her arms.

Nick saw her beating up the Tahoe and jogged the rest of the way to where the SUV was parked, and Sara was standing rubbing her knuckles. He put a hand on her shoulder and she spun around almost knocking him over in the process. "What the hell are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" 

"I'm sorry."

Suddenly Sara was starting to feel dizzy. She grabbed her head with her hands and cried out in pain. The pain from her hands, her back, and the beginning of a headache, on top of being pregnant wasn't mixing to well for her. When she started to sway, Nick caught her, and gently lowered their bodies down to the cool pavement of the parking lot. 

Oh, we could of made the angels sing  
Now I can do anything  
I can do anything  
Oh, we could of made the angels sing  
Now I can do anything  
I can do anything

Nick held Sara in his arms, not saying a word, as sobs wracked her body. He ran a head through her hair and down her back, trying to calm her down. "Sara, honey, what's wrong?" He kissed the top of her head, and held her tighter as she continued crying.

Some several minutes later, Sara's sobs diminished into slight whimpers and sniffles. Nick continued rocking her back and forth, until she pulled away slightly and sat up, leaning against the Tahoe. She looked down at her now bruising knuckles, and rubbed them gently. She let out a small chuckle, and wiped her tear stained cheeks.

Nick pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing to say…"

"Okay, do you wanna tell me why you're beating the shit out of this nice looking Tahoe right here?" He tapped the bumper of the Tahoe as he spoke with his finger.

"I'm just so frustrated."

The time for us  
We were always high  
I would move beneath your wings  
You could make me feel alive  
And what we had  
It felt so strong  
But now I'm here all alone  
Tell me, what did I do wrong?

Nick took a deep breath and spoke as calmly as he could; hoping what he had to say wouldn't upset her further. "Sara, will you please let me take care of you? I know you can take care of yourself. Trust me, I know that. But I want to help you. I want to be there for you and for this baby. Our baby. Sara, you have our child growing inside of you. I love you, Sara. Please let me show you that."

Sara looked over and him, and a weak smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Nick-"

"You don't have to say anything. In fact, I don't want you to say anything. Will you let me take you home? Or at least come back inside. Then I can take you home after shift or something. I'll buy you breakfast. We can talk about it later. I just want you to be okay." Nick stood up and held out his hand to Sara. "I'll get you some ice for those iron knuckles of yours, too."

Sara smiled, and took his outstretched hand, pulling herself off the ground, and dusting off her pants. Nick turned to walk back into the building, but he was stopped when Sara grabbed onto his arm. "Nick, wait."

Oh, we could of made the angels sing  
Now I can do anything  
I can do anything  
Oh, we could of made the angels sing  
Now I can do anything  
I can do anything

"Yeah?"

She slowly walked closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Nick wrapped his arms around her back. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't thank me, Sara. I have done anything to deserve your thanks." Nick pulled away, and dropped his hand down to the small of her back and led her back inside the CSI building. 

~~$~@~$~~

TBC

So? What did you think? Nick finally admitted he loves Sara! Yay! Aren't you all SO happy?! Hehe! Sorry It's taking me so long to update this story, but it's not one I want to rush through. Thanks for being patient with me! You guys rock!


	7. Just for You

I forgot to mention that the song in Chapter 6 was "Angels Sing" by Moby. (Thanks to Missy for the help in finding the song!)

**oOoOo **I'm goin'! I'm goin'! **candaceFABULOUS **Would you like me to talk to Nick for you? Maybe I can persuade him to let you live with him? ;-) **MissyJane **You're so awesome! Thanks for the continued support! But uhhh where were you while I was writing this chapter, huh? LoL J/K **jhfortier **I totally agree with you! Maybe I'll give Sara some chill pills. Hehe! **Caspian Raider I've never been a very patient person either. LoL I'm glad you likes! ****Wyatt1 I'm so glad you love it! Thanks for telling me! ****EmmyMik Thanks**** so much!** Nepeace** Here's another chapter! And don't worry. There will be another Sunday, too. As long as ff.net cooperates! **PeTiTeCaT **Hehe! I liked that part, too! Thanks! **River Goddess** Thanks for your continued support! **** Kirby Doggett Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! **

**On with the chapter!! **

**~~$~@~$~~**

**Three Months Pregnant – The Next Day**

Sara stood at her locker gathering her jacket and duffel bag. She had the next few nights off, so she wanted to make sure she didn't forget anything. Nick was taking her out to breakfast. They needed to discuss a few things, and well, the baby wasn't going to stop growing just to give her more time to adjust. 

"Hey, you ready?" His soft voice came from the door to the locker room. 

She looked over at him, and smiled. "Yeah."

Nick held the door for her, as she walked past him and out towards the parking lot. Sara headed straight for her Tahoe, but Nick stopped her. "I'll drive. And then I can bring you back here to pick that up later."

"Nick, I-"

He put up a finger to silence her. "Sara, don't argue with me, please."

**I will climb the highest mountain   
just for you.  
Bring gold and silver to your door   
just for you.  
I will raise my glass up to the sky   
just for you.  
I will be your strength and be your pride   
be with you.**

Close to twenty minutes later, Nick pulled into the parking lot of a small diner that was close to his house. It was where he had taken Sara after their first night together. She smiled to herself and thought maybe he was trying to be sentimental or something. 

"Why are you smiling?" Nick asked her as he shut off the engine.

"No reason."

"Come on, Sara, what is it?"

"Well, this diner. It's where you took me-"

"-after that first night." He finished for her. "I know. I did actually plan this." When she gave him the 'Yeah right' look he added "I can be sentimental sometimes, you know."

'Okay, is he psychic now?' Sara asked herself as they both hopped out of the car and headed into the diner. 

Nick picked out a table that was furthest away from the door, hoping that it would be the quietest place in the diner. It wasn't that crowded, but he still didn't need any access interruptions. This was going to be hard enough as it was. 

Sara pulled out a menu and began looking for something good to eat. Lately she had actually been eating a lot. She even had food in her refrigerator, most of which Nick had bought for her, insisting that she eat twenty times as usual. He had only come over a few times to make her dinner or breakfast. He would have come over more if Sara had let him. 

Soon a young waitress came over to them to take their orders.

"I'll have the pancake breakfast with a side of eggs, hash browns, a biscuit, and a fruit bowl, please?" After Sara had ordered the waitress just looked at her in shock. 

"Are you sure, ma'am?" The young woman asked.

"I'm eating for two," Sara answered.

The woman's face lit up. "Oh. Oh my! Congratulations! Okay, I'll go get that for you now!" She hurried away but returned two seconds later and looked at Nick. "I'm so sorry sir. What can I get you?"

Nick smiled. "I'll just have a cup of coffee and the pancake breakfast… Just the pancake breakfast, please," he said sweetly. 

"Oh, can I have some orange juice, too, please?" Sara asked.

"Yes, of course. I'll be right back with your drinks." The waitress skipped away. Who knew one pregnant woman could make another who had never met her in her life so happy?

Just like she said, the waitress came right back with a cup of coffee for Nick and a tall glass of orange juice for Sara. They thanked her and she skipped away again.

A half an hour later, Nick was finished with his three pancakes. Sara had eaten two of her pancakes, most of her eggs, all of the hash browns, every last piece of fruit, and the biscuit. "I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much." Nick said with a grin.

"Don't worry Nick. I'll pay for it."

"No you won't." Nick said, shaking his hand as he reached for his wallet.

**I'll make sweet soul music all night long   
just for you.  
Make you feel that you belong   
just for you.  
We'll take a ride in the tunnel of love   
just us two.  
I will scream aloud at the altar of God   
I love you.**

"Nick-"

"Sara, most of that food just went for my baby. I'm buying. Besides, I asked you, remember? And no one ever said anything about going Dutch, so don't worry about it." Nick threw a twenty down on the table, which covered both of their meals and left a nice tip for their waitress, who had come back five times to make sure everything was okay.

Sara stood up. "Nick, we still have to talk…"

"I know. Let's go over to the park across the street. It's a nice day, and it's probably peaceful out there." He held the door for her, and they walked arm in arm to the park, where they found a bench under a tree to sit on. Nick was right; it was very quiet and peaceful.

They sat in silence for a few minutes just watching the birds and squirrels that were frolicking about in the sun. 

"So…" Nick began.

"So……" Sara echoed. 

"Yep."

"I agree," Sara added, causing them both to smile.

"I meant what I said last night, Sara. I _do_ love you. A very wise woman helped me realize that a couple months ago, but I guess I never had the balls to tell you."

Sara looked at him quizzically.

"My Mom, Sara. It was my Mom. I called her after you got out of the hospital."

She just nodded in response.

Nick continued. "You know I have a spare bedroom. And the master bedroom is big…. You know that. We'd have plenty of room in my house. I have to show you something, Sara," Nick said standing up, and holding his hand out to her.

"What?"

"Just come with me."

Sara took his hand and they headed back across the street to where the Tahoe was parked. They got in the car, and Nick drove back to his house.

**Just for you I'll wash you down,  
cleanse your soul and be around,  
hold your hand and lead the way,  
be with you all through your day.  
Just for you I'll sacrifice  
everything in my life,  
I will give all this to you,   
dedicate my self to you...  
Just for you, just for you, just for you, yeah**

Nick led Sara up to his house and inside the door. He turned to her and a smile crept upon his lips. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes, please?" Nick asked.

Sara sighed, and closed her eyes, allowing Nick to take her hand and lead her down the hall to his spare bedroom. She could hear Nick take a deep breath before he spoke, and she was kind of getting a bit nervous and excited at the same time.

"Okay," he said. "Before you open your eyes, you have to make me a promise."

"All right…"

"Don't kill me for this."

Sara giggled. "I won't kill you."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise, Nick."

**Just for you, just for you, just for you**

"Open your eyes."

Sara did as she was told and scanned the room. It was Nick's spare bedroom. The walls, which used to be a nasty green color were painted white and was sponged with blue paint. There was a crib in one corner of the room, and a twin-sized bed in the other. Between the beds was a simple rocking chair. And against the wall by the crib was a changing table. There was also a small wooden dresser and the book shelves were lined with children's books and a few stuffed animals. 

**I'll be a shooting star in the sky at night   
just for you.  
I'll be your mother of pearl, diamond girl   
just for you.  
I'll lock the door, throw away the key   
just for you.  
I am the air that you breathe   
I am you.**

Sara walked around the room and let her hand glide across the furniture. After a few moments she paused and turned to Nick who was still standing in the doorway. "Nick, how did you…? When….? Why….? I mean…."

Nick smiled as he explained. "Catherine came over and we worked on it together. Don't worry. I still haven't told the rest of the team. She gave us Lindsey's old crib and changing table. The rocking chair and dresser were mine when I was little. And I bought the rest."

Sara could feel tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. She walked over to Nick and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her softly. "It's wonderful, Nick," she whispered.

"I told you I'd do anything…." his voice trailed off.

Sara pulled away slightly, and wiped her cheeks. "It's perfect. I love it. It's almost as if… if it were…."

"Planned?" Nick asked.

Sara nodded.

"Just because this wasn't planned. Just because we both reacted horribly doesn't mean we can't make the best of this. And I see it now. I see how perfect this… our baby… can and will be. Do you see it, Sara?" Nick asked cupping her cheek with his hand.

She nodded again.

**I'll terrorise, publicise, capitalise, mesmerise,   
idolise, wave goodbyes to all the things you despise.  
  
Just for you. Just for you.**

"Okay," Sara said breaking the silence.

"Okay?" Nick asked confused. 

They were now seated on his couch in front of the TV. Sara had decided to stay a little while before heading back to get her Tahoe.

"Okay, I'll move in with you. Okay, you can take care of me. Just… okay." Sara laid her head down on Nick's shoulder and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, her agreement finally sunk in with Nick. He turned, and kissed the top of her head, whispering "Thank you."

**I'll climb the highest mountain,  
until I reach the top.  
I'll climb the highest mountain,  
and I will not stop.  
 **

**I'm gonna climb that mountain **

**I'm gonna reach the top **

**  
And I will not stop **

**Higher and higher and higher **

**Just for you   
Just for you   
Just for you.....**

**~~$~@~$~~**

TBC

Yay! Woo hoo! They're going to live together now! Isn't Nick such a sweetheart? I think so. He needs to just come live with me, I think… Hehe! 

The song in this chapter is "Just for You" by M People. Honestly I have never even heard of this group before. I just picked a random group and looking for a good song and this is what I found. I think it fits. :) Next chapter: Telling the team! Yay!

Hit that little button, and let me know what you think, but as usual, please leave the flames at home! 

Thanks!!


	8. Secret's Out

Wow… I am SO incredibly sorry for taking such a long time updating. Honestly I have been so busy with school and marching band and such. EEK! I really hope all of you are still with me. I hope to NEVER take that long updating again. I also hope to get over this horrible case of writers block… 

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate it a lot! :)

**Three Months – A Week Later**

"Are you ready to do this?" Nick asked as he pulled the Tahoe into the parking lot of CSI headquarters.

Sara, brought her gaze up to meet his, and smiled nervously. "We have to tell them eventually. I mean, it's only so long before they start to notice that I've gained a couple of pounds."

Nick turned the ignition off, pulled his keys out and shoved them into his pocket. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I'm not ready"

"What?" Sara asked, shocked.

Nick turned to her, with a tinge of color in his cheeks. "I'm really scared, Sara. I mean… what if Grissom gets mad at us or something? What if we can never work together again? What if-"

Sara brought her finger to his lips, and broke into slight fits of laughter. "Nick, calm down" She smiled. 

"How can you be so calm?"

"Think positive, Nick. Grissom can't get mad at us for this." She took his hand in hers and placed it gently on her stomach. "And if we never get to work together again… Well… He'd be making a big mistake, since we're both so good at what we do… And we'd get to see each other at home anyway." She smiled again, this time a little bit broader. 

Nick looked into her eyes, and then back down to where his hand was rested on her belly. He gently moved his thumb back and forth making Sara giggle. He looked back up at her, and seeing the twinkle in her eye made him feel more at ease. "Okay. I'm ready now."

The pair hopped out of the Tahoe, and walked together into the building, heading straight for the break room where Warrick, Catherine, and Grissom were sitting around the table, looking over case files. Greg walked in shortly after Nick and Sara arrived, and immediately went towards the coffee pot, to brew another batch for the night shift. 

Nick looked over at Sara who looked back at him and winked. "Hey guys?" She started. "We have something to tell you."

Catherine looked up first and smiled wildly at Sara and Nick. 

Warrick and Grissom both stopped what they were doing and leaned back in their chairs. "Make it quick" Grissom said. "Shift starts in a few minutes"

"What's up?" Greg asked as put his stash of coffee beans away.

"Well…." Nick started.

"I'm pregnant" Sara cut him off.

Nick looked over at her, surprised that she came out with it so quickly. She just smiled at him, and reached for his hand, gently squeezing it.

"_We're pregnant" she corrected herself. _

Never in his life had Nick seen this group of people so still and so quiet. Not even when they were all out in the field together… Never. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach start to flutter just a little bit more and the silence was becoming extremely uncomfortable. Sara, on the other hand, looked completely relaxed. 'How does she do that?' He asked himself.

A smile spread across Catherine's face as she rose from her seat and headed for her two younger co-workers. She gave them each a hug. "Congratulations, you guys. I was wondering when you'd tell us. It was killing me keeping it a secret from all of them."

Greg blinked a few times. "You knew?"

Catherine turned to face him, and winked. Then she took the assignment slip Grissom had given her earlier and headed out the door. "I'll wait for you in the car, Warrick" she called before disappearing down the hall.

Greg was the next to approach the two CSIs. "You're her baby's father?" He asked Nick.

"Uh huh"

Greg looked from Sara to Nick, and then back to Sara again. "Congratulations" He pulled Sara into a warm embrace, and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

"Thanks Greg" she replied.

Greg patted Nick on the back before stepping out of the room and heading back towards his lab.

"So when did this happen?" Grissom asked suddenly.

Nick and Sara exchanged a nervous look.

"Cath's waiting for me. Congratulations guys. If you need anything…. At all" Warrick stood and headed for the door.

"Thanks man" Nick replied blankly.

After Warrick left, Nick and Sara both looked back at Grissom, who still had not moved from his seat at the break room table.

Grissom just looked up at the both of them waiting for them to respond to his previous question. When neither of them spoke he stood up and took a step closer to them. "Well?"

"Grissom, look-" Nick started.

"Don't worry. It won't affect our work" Sara spoke with no emotion in her voice. The smile that had once occupied her face was now gone and replaced with a slight frown.

"This is why you've been calling out sick?" He asked Sara.

She nodded and looked down at her shoes, suddenly finding them extremely interesting.

Without a word, Grissom handed an assignment slip to Nick and left the room.

Nick let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Well, at least they know now"

"Yeah" Sara's voice was barely above a whisper. She moved over to the couch and slumped down, allowing the cushions to swallow her body.

Nick joined her on the couch, and held her hand with both of his. "We had to tell them"

"I know"

"It just sucks that he has to be such an ass"

Sara wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "This is Grissom we're talking about here."

"I know, but why can't he be happy for us? Especially since you're such good friends and all." 

Sara shrugged her shoulders and looked down at their joined hands. "You better go"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I don't need him to be happy for me, Nick. I have us. I have this baby. I have Catherine, Warrick, and Greg. I don't need Grissom." She forced a smile to her lips as she spoke, hoping Nick would believe her.

"Call me if you need anything at all. I don't care what it is… If you need something, call me" Nick said before he leaned over to kiss her cheek. 

"Okay"

"I'll be back later"

"Bye"

Nick stood and walked out of the break room and down the hall to the locker room to gather his kit and jacket. He was working solo tonight on a DB found in a dumpster behind a mall on the strip.

A few minutes after Nick left, Sara wondered out of the break room and towards the parking lot. Technically she had the night off, but she had put in for overtime. Now all she wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed. Grissom probably wouldn't even notice that she'd left, so she didn't bother telling him. Since Nick had driven them to work, she had no way of getting home, so she called for a cab, and within an hour she was back at her apartment, which she still had not completely moved out of. Her bed and most of her furniture were still there. She quickly kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed, finally letting go of the tears that had been wanting to cascade down her cheeks for so long.

**~~$~@~$~~**

Nick was on his way back to the lab when his cell phone rang, breaking his thoughts about everything: from Sara and the baby to the case he had been assigned. "Stokes"

"Nick, its Grissom. Is Sara with you? I tried her cell phone, but only got her voice mail."

Nick felt his heart rate speed up. "No. She's not with me. She said she was staying at the lab tonight to work on some paperwork that she needed to get done from her case last week."

Grissom took a deep breath. "She's not here, Nick. I called her home phone, but it just rang and rang."

"That's because she lives with me now. She still has the apartment, but there isn't a phone over there anymore." Nick pulled into the parking lot of the lab, and quickly hopped out of the SUV and ran into the building. "Hey" he said breathlessly as he ran into the break room to find Grissom sitting at the table with his cell phone to his ear.

"Oh. Hi" Grissom said hanging up his phone.

"I'll try calling my house." Nick said dialing the number on his cell phone and hitting 'send'. A few seconds later he hit 'end' and threw the phone down on the couch. "No answer"

"Do you know where she could have gone?" Grissom asked.

"She said she was going to stay here. I don't know!" Nick shouted. Then he turned to Grissom. "This is your fault you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"She was finally ready to tell all of you about being pregnant. She was so nervous. And then she finally agreed to do it, and you go and treat her like shit!"

"Nick, lower your voice. If this is anyone's fault, it's yours! Who got her pregnant, Nicky?"

Nick was shocked at Grissom's tone. He took a step back and blinked a few times, registering Grissom's words in his brain.

"Shift's over, Nick. Go home."

"But-"

"Just go"

Without a word, Nick quickly left the lab, and headed for Sara's apartment, hoping to find her there. His mind was full of questions. Like what did Grissom want Sara for anyways? And where did that last outburst between the two of them come from? Grissom was the last person Nick expected something like that from. Whatever it was didn't matter. He just needed to find Sara. 

He pulled into the parking lot, and quickly hopped out of the Tahoe, and up to Sara's apartment. 

**~~$~@~$~~**

Sara woke to the feeling that she was being watched. She had buried her face in her pillows so she couldn't see if someone was in her bedroom with her. She didn't want to move, for fear that the person in her room would see her and harm her somehow. 

"Sara?"

When she heard Nick's voice, she suddenly felt at ease. She rolled onto her side, and saw him sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. His eyes were red-rimmed, and he looked tired.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"How did you find me?"

Nick got up off the floor, and sat down on the bed, next to her. He slowly put his arms around her and pulled her into his body, holding her close. He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Nick?"

"Grissom was trying to get a hold of you. He couldn't find you, so he called me. You weren't at my house or at the lab, so I thought maybe you'd come here. I was really worried that something happened to you. When Grissom told me he couldn't find you, I felt sick to my stomach." He squeezed her body a little tighter, and rested his chin on top of her head.

Sara's heart began to ache, and soon a few tears slid down her cheeks. "Nick. I'm fine. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"I'm just glad you're okay, Sara. Don't apologize."

The two remained quiet for a few more minutes while holding onto each other. 

Nick pulled away first. "Sara, do you know what Grissom wanted?"

She looked away from him, and got out of bed. She walked over to the window, and wrapped her arms around her body. "Yeah. I think so" she said quietly.

Nick joined her at the window, and put his hands on her shoulders. "What?"

Sara dropped her head, and slowly turned to face him. "I gave him my two weeks notice"

Nick's jaw dropped. "Wh-Why?"

"I can't work there anymore."

"Why not? Sara, come on! You said it yourself: You're job is your baby"

Sara looked up at him, tears settling at the brim of her eyes. "Not anymore."

"Sara, you can still work and have a baby. Catherine's doing it."

"Yeah, but she is a good mother. She probably wanted kids. I didn't. I'll find a job somewhere else when I'm ready. But for now, I just can't work there anymore."

"Is this because of Grissom?" Nick asked.

She turned her gaze away from his worried one, and closed her eyes.

"Why do you let him do this to you? Come on, Sara. You can't leave this job for good just because Grissom reacted the way he did." Nick cupped her face with his hands, and turned her head so she was facing him again. "Please, don't leave."

**~~$~@~$~~**

TBC!

Please review and let me know what you think.


	9. Two Weeks

I would just like to say a special thanks to whoever nominated this story for Best Dramatic Fic. That totally made my day! :) 

And of course thanks to everyone for the continued support! You guys rock!

**~~$~@~$~~**

"Sara," Nick repeated. "Please. You can't leave me"

Sara opened her eyes and gazed into his. She could see the unshed tears in his eyes, and it broke her heart. She swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her mouth to say something, but the only sound that came out was that of a choked sob.

Nick quickly wrapped his arms around her quivering body. He felt her arms go around his waist as he ran his fingers through her hair, then let his hand rest on the back of her neck.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered into his chest.

Nick didn't say anything. He just held her. He would hold her as long as she needed without even being asked to do so. This woman was his life now. This woman and the unborn child she was carrying inside of her. 

A few minutes later, Sara had stopped crying and pulled away from Nick slightly. "Sorry" she whispered for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Don't." Nick said simply, placing a finger on her lips. He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and let his hand linger to cup her cheek. "Want something to eat?" He asked her.

"Sure"

"Good. Come on, I'll make you some pancakes." Nick dropped his hand to the small of her back and led her out into the kitchen.

"Nick, there isn't any food here." Sara said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Well, I'll take you over to the house then. Is that okay?" 

"Yeah"

Nick smiled and reached for her hand. Together they walked out of Sara's apartment and down to Nick's Tahoe.

Once inside the SUV, Sara spoke up. "I just wanted him to be happy for me. For us"

"I know" Nick replied.

"He was one of the few people I looked up to. He was my role model. And the way he looked at me…. I felt like I had disappointed him. Like I had failed." Sara spoke softly as she gazed out the window at the passing buildings.

"Sara, you haven't failed." Nick replied. "If anyone has failed, it's me."

"Nick-"

"No Sara. Let's not talk about this. Not now." Nick said as he pulled into his driveway. "Can you just promise me one thing?" He said as he turned the ignition off.

"I can try"

"Promise me you'll reconsider leaving. Promise me you'll stay. I need you there. Don't worry about Grissom. Greg needs you. So do Cath and Warrick. Please, Sara? Promise me."

"Nick-"

"Please?" Nick could feel the tears welling up in his eyes again as he spoke.

"I promise" Sara whispered.

"Thank you"

"Now can we eat? I'm starving," Sara exclaimed as she unbuckled her seat belt and hopped out of the Tahoe.

"Yes ma'am" Nick said following suit.

**~~$~@~$~~**

"Gil, we need to talk" Catherine said as she walked into his office and sat in one of the chairs across from his desk.

Grissom leaned back in his chair and took off his glasses. He massaged the bridge of his nose as he spoke, "this is about Sara and Nick isn't it?"

"What do you think?" Catherine asked sarcastically.

Grissom looked Catherine in the eye. He knew right away she wasn't kidding. "Cath, I really don't have time for this right now."

"Make time" 

He was shocked at how stern her voice sounded. But then he remembered who this woman was. He remembered everything she had been through in her life. And he remembered that she was the strongest woman he knew, and when she was passionate about something, there was nothing anyone, not even he, and could do to stop her from getting what she wanted.

"Gil, Sara is a good friend of yours. I know that. We all know that. She was your student. You are her mentor. Even now, she looks up to you. When she called me from the hospital-"

"The hospital?" Grissom asked, concerned.

"Maybe two months ago she was in the hospital. I think it was just because of severed cramping. She and Nick got in a fight after she told him that he was the father. It was pretty ugly from what they told me. They didn't get physical, but she got extremely stressed and whatnot. Nick drove her to the ER. I picked her up in the morning to take her home. That's when she told me she was pregnant. As for Nick being the father, well, I figured that one out on my own." She paused to catch her breath. "But that's not the point here."

"But she's okay now, right?" Grissom asked.

"Yes, Gil, aside from how you treated her, she is fine."

"Oh"

"Neither of them wanted to tell the team. But mostly, neither of them wanted to tell you. All of those guys look up to you, but Sara does the most. They were so scared and worried about how you'd react. I told Nick it'd all be fine. But then you go and prove them right. I just don't understand why you're not happy for them." Catherine said.

Grissom was silent for a few moments while he digested what all Catherine was telling him. Most of it he already knew, really, he just didn't believe this was happening. And now Sara was leaving. He took a deep breath, and then let the air out slowly as if trying to slow time, if only for a few seconds. "She's leaving" he said blankly. 

Catherine arched an eyebrow, and looked at him, puzzled. 

"Sara" Grissom said, as if reading her mind.

Still, Catherine didn't say anything.

"She gave me her two weeks notice"

"Gil-"

"It's my fault"

"I know that" Catherine replied quickly.

"Cath…" Grissom rubbed the bridge of his nose again with his fingers. "I can't let her leave."

"Then you have to apologize"

"For what? How'd they keep this quiet for so long? I never even knew they were seeing each other, let alone pregnant! I mean how long has this been going on? She should have told me from the beginning!"

"Gil, you are not her father! She doesn't have to tell you every time she kisses a boy. For Christ's sake, the woman is thirty-two years old! She's not a child. She can do whatever she wants with her life, and you can't stop her. You're the one acting like a child. Grow up and be happy for her. Be happy for them! They are part of this family. Your family! "Catherine stood up and headed for the door.

"Cath-" Grissom called after her. 

She turned around and shook her head, disappointedly. "If you don't do something, she will leave. We will lose one of the best CSI's and one of our family. And ten bucks says Nick follows whatever she wants. I mean the guy is head over heels in love with her… whether he knows it or not."

"She deserves better" Grissom said quietly.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me"

"Nicky is a good man and you know that. Just because he doesn't have the best track record doesn't mean he wouldn't move heaven and earth just to make Sara happy. I think you know him well enough by now, to know that." 

Grissom leaned back in his chair again, and closed his eyes.

"You know what you have to do. I think you should do it… and soon, too." Catherine said as she left Grissom's office, and headed to the locker room to gather her belongings and head home to her daughter.

Warrick was in the locker room when Catherine got there. "Hey" he greeted her.

"Hi"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's everyone else I'm worried about." Catherine explained as she gathered her jacket and bag.

"Wanna talk about it?" Warrick offered.

"Breakfast?"

"Sure" 

"I'll drive" Catherine said with a smirk as the pair headed out of the locker room and out to the parking lot.

**~~$~@~$~~**

TBC

Well, here's some more! That's dedicated to whoever nominated this story! Thanks a bunch! :)

More to come!

Please hit that little button and let me know what you think! But leave the flames at home! 


	10. Situated

Thanks to the following people for reviewing the last chapter!

Nepeace, ICABOT, cRaZyPiXiE, Crazi River, MissyJane, adpi24, Emily Elizabeth, EmmyMik, spikes-storm, Pam, Caspian Raider, and krisnina77

You all rock!

**~~$~@~$~~**

**Four Months Pregnant**

**~~$~@~$~~**

A week and a half after Sara had given Grissom her two-week notice, Nick had asked her to come into work and talk to Grissom. Even though she had told Nick she would stay, she still hadn't told Grissom. Catherine had come to Sara asking about her resignation, and also told her how Grissom had reacted about the whole situation. She didn't tell Sara every little detail, but she told her enough. Sara decided she was going to wait until the last possible moment to tell Grissom that she had reconsidered. 

"Déjà vu" Sara mumbled as she and Nick walked into the locker room.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Déjà vu." She repeated with a slight frown. "We just did this a week ago. Granted it wasn't for the same reason, but still… I don't want to talk to him, Nick"

"You have to tell him eventually. You don't want to lose your job for good, do you?"

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Sara asked as she sat down on the bench in the middle of the room and opened her locker.

"Sara-"

"No, Nick. The lab has run just fine the past few months when I haven't been here every day. And this past week and a half, I haven't been here at all, and it's still standing. I'm obviously not needed here" As she spoke, Sara began taking down the pictures that hung in her locker.

"We've been through this already, Sar. You are needed here. If not by the whole entire lab, then at least by me." Nick sat down next to her, and took the pictures from her hands. There were a few of the whole night shift that were taken at various parties and get-togethers. And then there was on of the two of them standing underneath mistletoe, looking completely embarrassed. 

Sara let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. I'll stay for you."

"No you won't." Nick countered.

Sara raised a curious eyebrow.

"You're staying because you love this job too damn much"

A small smile tugged at the corners of Sara's mouth. Nick was right, and there was nothing she could say to prove it otherwise. 

"You ready?" Nick asked, placing the pictures back in her locker and reaching for her hand.

"I suppose I don't have a choice."

"You sure don't!" Nick said pulling her into and standing position.

Sara leaned into Nick's open arms and buried her face in his chest. "Thank you" she mumbled into the soft material of his navy blue shirt.

"Let's go" he said, dropping his hand to rest on the small of her back, as he led her out of the locker room and down the hall to the break room.

Only Catherine and Warrick were in the break room when they arrived. Sara breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down on the couch. Nick joined her a few moments later with two cups of coffee.

Catherine turned to the pair with a nervous expression on her face. "Good to see you here, Sara. Grissom's on his way."

"Girl, you can't leave." Warrick said suddenly.

"War-"

"We'll all help you. We'll do anything to keep you here. And so what if Grissom is being an ass? It is Grissom after all. He's horrible with people. Please stay" he pleaded.

"I am" Sara said simply.

Warrick jumped up from his seat and rushed to wrap Sara in a warm embrace. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, earning glares from both Nick and Catherine, before returning to his seat at the table in the middle of the room.

A few minutes passed before Grissom entered the room with assignments. "Warrick, Catherine, 419 over in Summerlin. Nick, you're with me- Sara?" Grissom lost all train of thought concerning work when he saw the brunette sitting on the couch with Nick. 

Warrick and Catherine stood, and took the assignment slip from Grissom. They quietly headed out of the break room and down the hall to the locker room to grab their kits, and head out. 

"Hi Grissom" Sara said quietly, not moving from the couch.

"I'm gonna head out on that assignment." Nick said giving Sara an encouraging look. He reached for her hand, and gave it a small squeeze before standing to leave.

"I'll meet you there" Grissom said handing him the assignment slip.

For a few minutes, Grissom and Sara just stared at each other, neither knowing what to say, or where to begin.

It was Grissom who spoke first. "Sara, I'm so sorry for the way I reacted. It was totally uncalled for and childish."

"I know" she said quietly.

"I don't want you to leave" He slowly walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"I'm not leaving, Grissom. Thanks to Nick."

"Good"

Another couple of silent minutes rolled by before either of them said anything more.

"Why did you react like that anyway?" Sara asked. "I thought you'd be happy for me. I finally have an outlet from work. You're the one who's told me I need to get out more and do more non-work-related things."

"I don't know. I am happy for you, as long as you are happy." Grissom explained.

"I am… now."

"Now?"

"Well, I'm sure Catherine told you that this wasn't planned at all. And neither Nick nor I took the news well. We got into a few fights. One put me in the hospital." Sara explained.

"Yeah. Catherine told me. Sara, why Nick?" Grissom wondered.

"He was there."

"What?"

"I just needed to feel loved. And he made me feel that way. We had a rough month or so after we found out, but we're getting better now. I'm living with him now, too." Sara stared down at her folded hands that were lying in her lap.

"You deserve someone better" Grissom confessed.

"What did you just say?" Sara asked, surprised.

"Nick. He just doesn't have a good reputation. You need someone better than him."

"I can't believe you just said that!" Sara shouted, standing up abruptly "Nick is a good man, and you know that! So what if he has a past. We all do! At least he's trying his hardest. Without him, I wouldn't even be here right now."

"Sara, I'm sorry. I just care about you so much. And you know I suck with people. I'm sorry." Grissom stood up as well.

""I think you need to apologize to Nick." Sara said her voice calmer now than it was just a few moments ago.

"Sara"

She spun around to find Nick standing in the doorway, a surprised expression on his face.

"Nick, how long have you been there?" Grissom asked.

"Long enough" he answered.

"Well, Nick, I am sorry for the way I treated both of you. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. And I should stay out of your lives, and let you be adults and live them yourselves."

"Thank you" Nick said quietly.

"I thought you left" Grissom said.

"I did. False alarm" Nick explained, his gaze fixed on Sara's unmoving form.

"Well, I have paperwork to do. I'm glad you're staying with us, Sara. And I am happy for you. Both of you." Grissom quickly exited the room to give the two soon-to-be parents some space.

Sara slumped back down on the couch and held her head in her hands, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Sara" Nick said softly, sitting down next to her, and gently massaging her back.

She could feel an onslaught of tears making its way down her cheeks as she leaned back into Nick's embrace, covering her face with her hands, so no one could see her crying. Nick simply wrapped his arms around her body and rocked her back and forth slightly.

A few minutes later, Sara's sobs had subsided. She hadn't moved from Nick's arms yet, though. She felt safe there. This feeling was one of the main reasons she went to him in the first place. No matter how bad she was feeling, being in his arms always seemed to make all the pain go away for just a little while, which was sometimes, just enough.

"Sara?" His soft voice broke her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said to Grissom about me?" Nick asked tentatively.

Sara sat up slowly and turned her body so she was facing him. "Of course I meant it."

Nick reached his hand up to her face slowly and wiped away a few remaining tears.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that" she added.

"I know."

"Why'd you ask then?" 

"I guess I just had to make sure…" Nick offered.

"Nick, I will never lie to you"

"And I'll never lie to you, Sara" He rested his hands on her shoulders, gently kneading her muscles with his fingertips. 

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Nick"

**~~$~@~$~~**

**      TBC**

**~~$~@~$~~**

Well, I hope you're all still with me. This chapter seemed kinda slow or something to me, but it was just some stuff that needed to happen.

Please read and review! 


	11. Another Bump

Never did I think I'd be this busy… sigh…

Thanks to Crazi River, Emily Elizabeth, MissyJane, adpi24, krisnina77, PeTiTeCaT, Caspian Raider, csi424, EmmyMik, elise, Malakite, and SushiShIsEiDoAussie637 for the awesome review! Yay for being up to 120! That makes m SO happy! :)

**~~$~@~$~~**

"I think I'm falling in love you with, Nick."

Nick blinked a few times. "What?"

Sara sat quietly for a while before leaning in, and brushing her lips against his.

"Sara" he could barely find his voice. It was deep and throaty, and almost came out in a croak. He reached up, and cupped her face with his hands, softly caressing her warm skin with his thumbs.

Sara's eyes fluttered shut as she felt Nick lean in, and kiss her softly. Once Nick pulled back, Sara wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his chest. She could feel a few more tears falling from her eyes, and land on the soft material of his shirt. She pulled away with an embarrassed look on her face. "I'm sorry." Then her expression turned into apprehension and nervousness. "Oh no… I shouldn't have said that. Don't say anything, Nick, you don't have to if you don't want to. I-I understand," she babbled.

"Sara" Nick said, placing two fingers on her lips. "I've been in love with you since you told me that you were carrying our child."

Sara pulled away slightly, and looked at him skeptically.

Nick knew exactly what she was thinking. "I know, I know. The way I was acting sure didn't say anything about love, but… I was just so scared, and happy, and everything all at once. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry."

Sara giggled. "Nick, we need to stop apologizing to each other about this stuff. It's getting pretty redundant."

"I know, but I just want you to know how awful I feel."

"And I want you to know how awful I feel, but I think we both already know.."

"Yeah"

Nick leaned back on the couch, and Sara fell back into his arms.

A few minutes later, Sara let out a small sigh. 

"What?" Nick asked, as he tightened his grip around her waist, careful of her growing belly.

"Nothing." 

"Come on"

"Nothing, really."

"Sara"

Sara let out another sigh. "This. Us. It's nice. Well, we could do without being at the lab right now, but other than that… It's nice. Almost normal."

"Sara, I know I've said this before, but I'll say it as many times as possible. Even though this wasn't planned, that doesn't mean it has to be a bad thing. I mean _this_ is normal. This _can _be and _will be normal."_

"I know" Sara breathed.

"Come on; let me take you home, so you can rest."

"I'm not tired" Sara protested, as she tried to hide a yawn.

Nick laughed, as he helped her to her feet. "You really suck at lying, Sidle."

"I do not!" Sara protested.

"Right." Nick crouched down so his head was even with her stomach. He lightly tapped on her belly, as he spoke to the child growing inside her. "Trust me, kiddo. Your mommy is the most stubborn woman I know."

Sara glared at Nick as he stood back up, but soon the glare was replaced with a wide smile. "Let's go home."

"I couldn't agree with you more" Nick said as he dropped his hand to the small of her back and lead her out of the building, and towards his Tahoe.

** ~~$~@~$~~**

**The Next Day**

** ~~$~@~$~~**

"Okay, Sara, this was just a home invasion, so you can go. Cath, go with her, make sure she stays safe."  
 Grissom ordered at the beginning of shift. 

Catherine took the assignment slip from her boss with a bit of hesitation. "You sure you want her going out?"

Sara grabbed the slip from Catherine. "I'm going, Cath. I'll be fine."

"Sara-" Catherine warned. 

"I swear, I'll be fine. I'm getting used to the whole pregnancy thing finally. Plus you've done this before, so if anything happens, you'll be there." Sara reasoned.

"Just because I had one kid 10 years ago, doesn't make me an expert on pregnancies."

"I'll be fine. Now let's go" Sara said as she turned and walked out of the break room and down to the locker room.

Catherine turned back to Grissom. "This isn't a good idea, but I'll keep an eye on her."

Grissom only nodded before heading out of the room as well. He, Nick, and Warrick had a double homicide at the Mirage that would most likely mean pulling a double.

"Hey there" Nick greeted as Sara walked into the locker room.

"Hey yourself."

"You goin' out into the field or something?" Nick asked as Sara opened her locker to grab her jacket.

"Sure am"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Nick asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm fine. Catherine will be with me. I haven't been sick in over a month, and I feel fine. It's just a home invasion. Don't worry."

"Sara, I'm going to worry no matter what you do. I worry when you go to the store by yourself. I worry when you go to get the mail." Nick said as he sat down on the bench in the middle of the room.

Sara sat down next to him. "You worry when I go to get the mail?"

"Well, yeah, what if some out-of-control car just came barreling down the road and hit you? Anything could happen."

Sara reached over, and intertwined her fingers through his. "I'll be fine. I'll call you if anything happens at all."

"Even if you get the slightest cramp I want you to sit down and take a break, and call me. I don't care if it hurts or not, call me." Nick said squeezing her hand.

"I will."

"Good. Now I have to go. Be careful."

"I will."

Nick leaned over and kissed her cheek briefly before standing, and heading out to the parking lot, where Warrick and Grissom were waiting for him.

Catherine entered the locker room a few moments later and saw Sara sitting on the bench with her hands folded in her lap. "Hey you ready?"

Sara looked up at her. "Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry. I didn't even hear you come in."

"I noticed."

"Let's go." Sara said as she stood up, jacket in hand.

Catherine followed her out to the parking lot, and they hopped in Sara's Tahoe, and headed out to their crime scene.

**~~$~@~$~~**

Sara was bent down over a shattered vase, snapping pictures when she heard the sound. A scream. A woman's scream. Catherine's scream. She jumped up, letting the camera bounce against her chest. She knew she was running fast, but everything just moved by so slowly. She ran down the hall, feeling like there were twenty-pound weights chained to her ankles. 

She finally came to the kitchen, and stopped dead in her tracks. There was Catherine. Her co-worker. Her close friend. The one person who had been there for her and Nick the past few months. She was lying on the ground, pinned underneath another body. A male body. That's when Sara saw the tears streaming down Catherine's face, her ripped blouse, and exposed black lace bra. Sara didn't see much more, but she didn't need to. She knew what was happening, and at first she could get her legs to move. She couldn't get her mouth to open. She couldn't breathe.

Suddenly all coherent thought was lost. Sara lunged at the man, pushing him off of Catherine and ramming him into the cupboards that lined the walls of the kitchen. 

Catherine crawled away from her attacker and co-worker. "Sara!" She tried to scream, but her voice was barely louder than a whisper. She reached for her gun, but found her holster empty. 'Damn' she thought.

Sara pinned the man against the wall, and reached for her radio to call in the officer who must have left his station at the front door, but she never got the chance. The man wriggled free of her grip, punching her in the abdomen.

Sara's face went white. Eyes wide. 

This gave the attacker plenty of time to reach for his own gun, and fire a round into Sara's body. 

She never felt the bullet enter her. Never saw it coming. Never even saw the gun. All she heard was the scream. 

A woman's scream.

This time it was not only Catherine who's scream she heard, but it was her own.

**~~$~@~$~~**

**      TBC**

**~~$~@~$~~**

Well, there you have it. Yet another bump in the road. Please read and review. 


	12. Whisper

Here is it! The next installment of my great drama! lol I got 22 reviews, I believe, for chapter 11. That's amazing! I just wanted to take a minute to thank all of you. 

Maxie, lildreamer9, jhfortier, Danielle, bffbas, Miracle2002, Prue Halliwell-Trudeau, ljae, Kirby Doggett, elf-princess4, gilcathlover, Lil'River, DarthKel, Martina McBride, MissyJane, Nepeace, LynnM, cRaZiPiXiE, adpi24, A Bloom, and Emily Elizabeth. 

I also wanted to let you all know that I have changed my name on fanfiction.net from SisterBear to Megs23. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

**~~$~@~$~~**

Nick tried his best to work, but he just couldn't concentrate. He knew Sara was strong. He knew she could do the job. It wasn't Sara, he doubted, it was the rest of the world. They had finally gotten back on track, and he'd die if he lost it all. 

For once Grissom opened his eyes, and noticed the far-off look in his young CSI's eyes. He knew what had Nick so distracted. And he knew that he wasn't going to be able to help their case. "Nicky, Warrick and I have this covered. Why don't you go see if Cath and Sara need any help with their home invasion?"

"This is a big case, Griss. I think I should stay here." Nick defended.

"Nick, I'm telling you to go help them."

Nick looked down at the bindle which contained the few hairs he had just collected. Sighing, he handed them over to Grissom, along with the rest of the evidence he had collected. "Thank you" he whispered.

"Don't make me regret this, Nicky" Grissom warned.

"I won't" Nick promised. He stooped down, gathered his kit as quickly as possible, and headed out to his Tahoe, dialing Sara's cell phone number as he walked.

No answer.

'Maybe she left her cell in the car' Nick reasoned with himself.

It took him less than fifteen minutes to get from his crime scene to Sara and Catherine's. He wasn't sure if it was because of the close proximity, or because of how fast he was driving. 

Did it really matter?

**_Catch me as I fall   
Say you're here and it's all over now   
Speaking to the atmosphere   
No one's here and I fall into myself_**

He pulled up in front of a small house in a quiet neighborhood. He spotted Catherine's Tahoe, three police cruisers, and two ambulances. He quickly hopped out of the SUV, and walked up to the house. There wasn't a police officer outside the door, like there was supposed to be. Nick looked back to the cruisers, and saw three officers talking to each other. The shortest of the three, got in his cruiser and pulled away. 

'Nothing out of the ordinary' Nick thought as he neared the front door of the house. 

Just as Nick was about to walk through the front door he heard a sound he'd hoped he'd never have to hear again.

A gunshot. 

Quickly followed by blood curdling screams. 

Sara.

For a second, Nick couldn't make his legs move. He felt like someone had come and nailed him to the porch.

Another gunshot rang through the still night. 

This time Nick had no problem moving. He ran as fast as he could into the house, followed by the two police officers. 

There she was, the mother of his child, his best friend, the woman he had begun to fall in love with almost a year prior, slumped over on the ground, blood staining her pale blue sweater. He couldn't tell if she was even conscious. 

Then he spotted Catherine, cowering like a little child, behind a bar stool, not three feet away from Sara. He clothes were ripped, and her face was bruised. Tears were streaming down her face.

Nick looked over to the other side of the room. There stood a 6'2" white male, holding a small handgun, which was still aimed at Sara. He hadn't noticed Nick yet.

"Drop your weapon!" The older of the two police officers, Matt Palmer, pulled out his gun, and aimed it at the man.

He turned and gazed at Nick and the two officers. He then looked down at his weapon, and then back to Nick.

"Put your gun down" Nick demanded.

The man didn't comply.

He slowly raised the barrel of the gun to his temple, and pulled the trigger without another word.

Nick flinched as the man's body hit the ground with a sickening 'thud'. 

Officer Palmer rushed to the man's side to check his pulse, while the younger officer, Aaron Bloom ran outside to get the paramedics. 

**_This truth drive me   
Into madness   
I know I can stop the pain   
If I will it all away_**

Nick rushed to Sara's side. "Sara! Sara!" He yelled, shaking her gently. "Come on, honey, I need you to wake up for me."

"He shot her" came Catherine's weak voice.

"Cath" Nick scooted over to her shaking body. "Are you okay? Did he do this to you?" he asked, indicating her bruised face and ripped clothing.

"I'm-I'm fine. Sara. He hit her. And. And he shot her. Oh God, Nicky-" Catherine began sobbing again, and buried her face in Nick's chest.

"Ssshhh, Cath. It's going to be okay." 

A paramedic knelt down next to Nick and began taking Catherine vitals. "We need to get you to the hospital ma'am. Can you walk on your own?"

Catherine nodded, and with the help of Nick and the paramedic, she slowly stood up. "Nick, I'm so sorry. I couldn't-"

"Ssshhh. We'll see you at the hospital" Nick said as she and the paramedic left the house.

Nick knelt down next to the paramedics who were checking on Sara.

"Sara? Sara, honey, you have to wake up for me," one of them pleaded her.

Nick recognized that voice. He looked up, and immediately felt his stomach tighten.

It was Hank.

"Hank" Nick said in a small voice. 

"Nick"

"Is she-?"

"She was shot in the right shoulder, and it looks like he hit her just below the ribcage. She's got a steady pulse, but it's getting weaker." Hank informed him as Sara's body was lifted onto a stretcher.

"Hank, she's um... She's pregnant" Nick spoke quietly.

Shock registered on Hank's face, as he glanced down at Sara's slightly swollen belly. "How far along is she?" He asked, nervously.

Nick almost laughed in spite of himself. He could tell Hank was worried that Sara might be carrying his child. "Four months" Nick answered. 

Hank breathed a small sigh of relief. "Why don't you call the father then, and have him meet us at Desert Palm"

"Hank, I am the father" Nick stated with some sort of pride in his voice.

"Oh, I see. Well, then the hospital will probably need information out of you and some signatures, you know the usual" Hank's voice was suddenly void of all emotion, like he was a robot. Nick never liked this man. 

"I'm riding in the ambulance with her" Nick said as the exited the house, and wheeled Sara to the ambulance.

"Fine"

Catherine's ambulance had already left for the hospital, and within five minutes, Sara's was on its way as well. Nick held Sara's hand all the way to the hospital, and only let go when Hank insisted upon it. He didn't want to leave her side, not until he knew she was going to be okay. She looked to frail and innocent, and his heart ached for her.

Soon the time came where Nick could not be with Sara anymore. She was immediately taken to surgery to have the bullet in her shoulder removed. Then she would be taken to the Intensive Care Unit to be closely monitored. 

**_Don't turn away   
Don't give in to the pain   
Don't try to hide   
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes   
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light   
Never sleep never die_**

Nick called Grissom to let him know what had happened. 

"I'm going to get some people from days to cover for us" Grissom informed him. 

"Okay. Griss, she was so pale. And Catherine-" Nick began.

"Just stay there, Nick. We'll take care of this" Grissom stated calmly. 

"I don't even know if my baby is okay, Griss. I shouldn't have let her go" Nick could feel the tears that had been pooling begin to slide down his cheeks.

"Nick, they'll both be okay. Sara is strong. She can protect that baby."

"I hope you're right."

"I am" Grissom stated again.

Nick ended the call, and placed his cell phone back in its holster. He leaned back in the hard plastic chair, and ran his hands over his face. 'How could I let this happen?' He thought to himself. 

Almost twenty minutes later, Warrick sat down next to Nick with a loud sigh. "Hey man" Nick greeted.**__**

"How are they?" Warrick responded.

"I don't know."

"How bad was it when you saw them?" 

Nick took a deep breath before answering him. "Cath was pretty bruised up. Her wrists, face, and arms. Her clothes were ripped up." He paused to let his words sink in. "She was so shaken up. I've never seen Cath so scared."

Warrick closed his eyes tight, and punched the chair next to him. "Damn it!" He cursed. "Damn the bastard." He hit the chair again with a sickening crack, and then took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "What about Sara?" He asked, more calmly. 

"She was shot in the shoulder. Cath said she was also punched pretty hard, just below the ribs." He took a deep breath. "She was unconscious when I got there, and hasn't woken up since that I know of."

"What about the baby?"

Nick shook his head. "I haven't heard anything yet."

"I'm so sorry, man. I'm sure they'll both pull through." Warrick said, patting Nick on the back, comfortingly.

"Yeah"

Just as Warrick was about to say something, a doctor walked up to them, and asked "Did you come in with Catherine Willows?"

Nick and Warrick both stood up and answered with a simple "yes"

"I'm Doctor Matthews." The middle-aged man introduced himself.

"You were Cath's doctor?" Warrick asked.

"Yes."

"How is she?" Nick asked impatiently. 

"Aside from a few bruises, she's going to be fine. From what I've heard, if it weren't for Miss Sara Sidle, she may not even be here right now."

"Was Catherine, um…? Was she…?" Warrick stuttered.

"Raped?" Doctor Matthews finished for him.

Warrick nodded.

"No, she wasn't, all thanks to Miss Sidle."

"What about Sara? Is she okay? Do you know anything? What about the baby?" Nick babbled.

Doctor Matthews shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, but she's still in surgery. I don't know anything about her yet. I'll let you know as soon as I know something, though."

"Can we see Catherine?" Warrick asked.

"Yes, you can. She's in the ICU, room 3750"

"Thank you, Doctor Matthews" Warrick said shaking his hand.

Nick did the same.

Doctor Matthews retreated back down the hallway, leaving the two CSIs to themselves. They quickly found Catherine's room on the sixth floor of the building. Warrick opened the door, and popped his head in to see if she was awake.

**_I'm frightened by what I see   
But somehow I know   
That there's much more to come_**

She looked so frail, lying on her back in the big hospital bed. Her face was extremely pale, but Warrick wasn't sure if it was due to the lighting, the lack of make-up, or from everything she'd been through earlier in the day. 

She opened her eyes when she heard the door open. A faint smile spread across her face when she saw Warrick and Nick watching her. "You guys can come in, you know" she said, trying to brighten the mood.

"Sorry. We didn't mean to wake you up" Warrick apologized as he and Nick entered the room, and stood on either side of her bed. 

"You didn't wake me up. I can't really fall asleep. Which is odd since I'm so tired. I'm just worried about-" Catherine stopped talking when she saw Nick's face fall. "How is she, Nicky?"

"We don't know yet. She's still in surgery."

Catherine reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "They'll both be okay. Don't worry."

**_Immobilized by my fear   
And soon to be   
Blinded by tears   
I can stop the pain   
If I will it all away_**

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go back and sit in the waiting area." Nick decided. "I'm glad you're okay." He leaned down and gave her a gentle hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Nicky" Catherine spoke softly. 

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

Nick mustered up enough energy to give her a small smile before heading back to the waiting area. He wanted to be there waiting for any news on Sara and his baby.

**_Fallen angels at my feet   
Whispered voices at my ear   
Death before my eyes   
Lying next to me I fear_**

Sara stood in the middle of a meadow, birds flying around her singing happy songs. The sun was shining brightly.

Not a cloud in the sky.

She looked down at the little girl standing at her feet and smiled.

"Are you ready to go, Mommy?" The little girl asked, big brown eyes shining brightly.

Sara glanced back up at the bright blue sky and took a deep breath before taking her daughter's hand in hers. "I'm ready, sweetie."

**_She beckons me   
Shall I give in   
Upon my end shall I begin   
Forsaking all I've fallen for   
I rise to meet my end_**

"We're losing her!" One doctor shouted to the other three in the room.

"She's losing too much blood!"

"Come on Sara! Fight!"

**~~$~@~$~~**

**      TBC**

**~~$~@~$~~**

I know this chapter was really long, but since it took me forever to update, I thought I'd give you a long read. And yes, I know you guys hate it when I leave you hangin', but I need to make sure you come back for more! 

The song I used is called "Whisper" by Evanescence. It's on their "Fallen" CD, which totally rocks and I highly recommend. 

Please review and let me know what you think! 


	13. Everybody Hurts

Thanks everyone for all the wonderful and threatening reviews! They made me smile. I guess I should be expecting a cookie, George Eads, Gary Dourdan, and Eric Szmanda for Christmas? What else did you all promise me?? Ha!

This chapter is dedicated to my good friend, Melanie, who I have converted to a big CSI fan, and who has also started reading fanfic. You've been such a great friend to me these past (nearly) five months! Thanks for everything! 

**~~$~@~$~~**

**_When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on  
Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes_**

Nick sat in the waiting area for what seemed like days. In reality not even an hour had passed between the time he walked out of Catherine's room and the present moment. All he wanted to do was hold Sara in his arms and make all of her pain go away. He'd switch places with her in a second if he could. This whole situation had made him realize how much he loved Sara, and how he'd move Heaven and Hell for her.

But was too late for them?

Was he too late?

Oh, God, did he pray he wasn't.

**_Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along  
When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)  
If you feel like letting go, (hold on)  
When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on_**

Another hour passed, and Nick was joined by an exhausted looking Warrick. 

"How's Cath?" Nick asked his friend.

"She's finally sleeping" Warrick answered. "After you left, she broke down in tears. She feels so guilty."

"It's not her fault" Nick offered.

"I know that. You know that. But getting Catherine to accept that will be a problem, especially if-"

"Don't say it, Rick. Sara's going to pull through. Sara and our baby are going to pull through and then we can all put this horrible nightmare behind us."

"Nick-"

"She has to pull through. I'll die without her."

Warrick didn't comment. Instead he just sat in silence with his friend. His heart was breaking for Nick. There was nothing any of them could do for Sara, except for hope, and wait. 

**_'Cause everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone_**

Sara smiled down at her daughter as she led her through the tall grass. The little girl's hair was pulled back in a loose French braid, tied with a silvery white ribbon. Both of them were wearing pale blue dresses that fell all the way down to their bare feet. 

Sara felt like she was walking on air, and could barely feel the tiny hand that was grasping her larger one.

The little brunette turned around and smiled at her mother. Sara could see Nick in her face; from his piercing brown eyes, to his gorgeous smile. She knew the little girl was his in every way. "Are you ready, mommy?" Her voice was as sweet as candy.

"Where are we going, sweetie?"

The little girl laughed as she glanced up to the sky. 

"What's so funny?" Sara asked. 

"Daddy misses you, mommy" she grinned. 

"Does he?"

The smile faded from the child's face. "Make him stop crying"

"Why is Nick crying?"

"Go back to daddy" she instructed pointing to a narrow dirt path that led into a forest full of all different kinds of trees. Sara had never seen a sight so lovely.

"Aren't you coming with me, sweetie?" Sara asked the little girl.

She smiled a true Stokes smile. "I love you, mommy"

"I love you, too" Sara responded before turning and walking slowly down the path, towards the trees. "I'm coming Nick" she whispered.

**_If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on_**

"Sara!" Nick exclaimed, bolting up into a standing position.

"Nick?" Warrick's voice was full of concern.

Nick looked back down at his friend, who was still sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs of the hospital. 

"Are you okay?" Warrick asked, standing up slowly.

Nick rubbed his temples with his fingers. "Yeah. I just had a dream. Sara. She was walking away from me. Maybe she was running. I don't know. I couldn't tell. She was fading away. But-"

"But what, Nick?" 

He looked up at his friend, with a confused expression on his face. "She was smiling."

Warrick put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Do you wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

Nick shook his head. "No, I'm not hungry. I just want to wait here."

"Well, if I go get you something to eat, like an apple, or something, and bring it back to you, would you eat it? You need to be healthy so you can take care of Sara and that baby when they get out of surgery, you know?" Warrick suggested.

Nick couldn't help but smile. "Fine"

"Good. I'll be right back"

After Warrick was out of sight, Nick sat back down, and began rubbing his temples with his fingers again. "Please let her come back to me" he muttered under his breath.

**_Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
Everybody hurts. You are not alone_**

"Mr. Stokes?"

Nick's head snapped up at the sound of Doctor Matthews voice. "Yes?" he answered.

"Miss Sidle is out of surgery" he said simply.

Nick stood up slowly, trying to keep his breathing under control. "How is she? How is the baby?"

"Nick?" Warrick had seen the doctor approach Nick from the end of the hallway, and couldn't have hurried over to him fast enough.

"Sara's out of surgery" Nick informed him, and then turned back to Doctor Matthews.

"Yes."

"And?" Warrick asked.

"Well, she has a nice bruise on her abdomen. One rib was broken when she was hit, but it will heal. She lost a lot of blood during the surgery, and gave us a big scare, but she pulled through."

Nick felt the weight lifted off of his shoulders. "And the baby?"

"Is fine, as well" Doctor Matthews answered. "Miss Sidle protected that child with her life. The fetus is only four months old, and as you know, is still very small. And even though its mother was shot and unconscious, there wasn't enough damage done to her to hurt the baby."

Nick felt a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Where is Sara? Can I see her?"

"We put her up in the ICU next door to Miss Willows. She's still asleep from the anesthesia, but should be waking within the next hour or so."

"And she's going to be fine?" Nick asked again, not sure if he believed what he was hearing.

"Yes, sir. We're going to keep her here for a few days just for a precaution, but she'll be good as new in about a week. She'll also have to where a splint on her left arm, because of the surgery, but only for a few weeks, just until her shoulder heals completely" Doctor Matthews explained.

"Can we see her?" Warrick asked, trying to control his voice.

"Yes, but I'll remind you that she is still asleep, and will be for another hour or so. She really needs her rest. It's imperative that she stays calm, rested, and relaxed" the doctor warned.

Neither Nick nor Warrick could help the laugh that escaped their lips. "You don't know Sara" they laughed at the same time.

"I don't care who she is, you've got to keep her relaxed, and rested, and healthy. Make sure she's eating enough for herself and the baby" Doctor Matthews instructed. 

"We understand" Nick responded, knowing well enough how hard his task would be.

"I'll check on her a little later tonight. And I also suggest both of you get some rest as well"

"We will now. Thank you, Doctor Matthews"

"My pleasure" The doctor shook both of their hands again before heading back down the hall to make his rounds.

"I'm gonna check on Catherine and tell her the news. And you can go see Sara" Warrick suggested as they headed back up to the sixth floor where both women were resting.

"Yeah, okay" Nick responded, absent-mindedly.

They stopped walking when they got to Catherine's room, and Nick turned to Warrick. "Hey man, I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me tonight"

"What are friends for?" Warrick responded whole-heartedly.

"Thanks a lot"

"Okay stop thanking me, and go see your woman" Warrick demanded, giving Nick a pat on the back.

"Tell Cath I say 'Hi'"

"I will. Now go"

Nick smiled as Warrick walked into the room where Catherine was sleeping peacefully, and watched as he sat down in the chair next to her and immediately took her hand in his.

He slowly turned and headed to the room next door. 

Sara was also asleep, but he wasn't sure if she was resting peacefully or not. The expression on her face was blank, her face pale. She was hooked up to a heart monitor and another monitor for the baby. She also had an IV that was feeding her morphine, and fluids to give her nourishment. 

Nick quietly pulled a seat up next to her bed and sat down, never taking his eyes off of her frail-looking body. 

He reached out and took her cold hand in his. "Thank you for bringing her back to me" he mumbled before relaxing back into the chair and closing his eyes.

**~~$~@~$~~**

**      TBC**

**~~$~@~$~~**

They both lived! Hooray! Did you people really think I'd kill them off? Nope, not me! The song I used was "Everybody Hurts" by R.E.M. 

Well, please let me know what you think!


	14. Open Your Eyes

Thanks again for all of the awesome reviews! See, I told you I wouldn't kill anyone! I did enough of that in Changes. Ha! 

**~~$~@~$~~**

Nick woke with a start nearly two hours later. He had slept very uncomfortably in a chair right next to Sara's bed. He hadn't even left to go to the bathroom. Not that he'd even thought about it since he'd first seen her slumped over on the floor of her crime scene. 

He sat up straight in the chair and stretched the kinks out of his neck. He looked over at the clock on the wall. It was almost 3:00pm. He'd been in this hospital for a little less than twelve hours, but he felt as if he'd aged a few years. 

Nick sat for a few minutes; the only noises in the room were the quiet beeping of the monitors on the other side of Sara's bed, and her soft breaths, which Nick thought were a bit shallow. He figured that Sara got pregnant in July. They had started their 'friends with benefits' situation a little less than two months after she and Hank had broken up. In fact it was about a week or so after the explosion and after Grissom turned her down for dinner. She had come to him a few nights after hat and told him everything. 

That was the first night they fucked. And at first, that's what it was: fucking. But then it turned into sex, and the last few times they were making love to each other. Sara had explained to Nick once that there were actually differences. He thought she was being silly, but it's that same silliness he fell in love with. 

According to the doctor, the baby was conceived in early July. That didn't surprise Nick. They were together on the 3rd through the 6th. As far as Grissom knew, Nick had flown to Texas to be with his family for Independence Day and Sara had gone to Tamales Bay to see her parents, because it was their 35th wedding anniversary. Really, though, they went camping. It was one of the best trips they'd ever had. They made s'mores and pizzas over the fire.  And then they made love by the fire; slowly, taking their time to memorize each other's bodies. Nick had never been one for romance, but he knew he could have gotten used to it. 

Then two weeks after that, Sara told him she was pregnant, and everything went to hell. 

That was almost five months ago, though.  

Nick sat up straight, as something just dawned on him. "Today is Thanksgiving" he said out loud. He leaned his elbows on the edge of Sara's bed, and propped his head up.

She was still asleep. 

Nick thought to himself about how much he had to be thankful for. He couldn't believe that things had turned out the way they had. 

Sara was going to be okay, and so was their child. 

Nick couldn't help, but smile as he watched Sara sleeping. He could see the bulge in her abdomen, which Sara claimed to grow more and more every day. He had barely noticed. She's still the most beautiful woman he knows. She beautiful on the inside, as well as on the outside. 

"I love you" Nick whispered into the quiet room. 

"I love you, too, man, but I really don't swing that way, ya know?" 

Nick spun around to find a grinning Warrick leaning against the door frame. 

"Jesus Christ!" Nick breathed.

"Just call me, Warrick, man" he chuckled. 

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something? How long have you been in here?" Nick asked, quietly as to not wake Sara.

"I've been in here for a while. Since before you even woke up, Sleeping Beauty"

"Oh, you're so funny" Nick said sarcastically.

"I know. I know."

Nick stood up and walked out of Sara's room, motioning for Warrick to join him.

Once they were out in the hall where they didn't have to whisper, Nick asked. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just checking on you, too. And Catherine wanted to know how Sara was doing as well. She going to be released in a few hours and wanted to see the two of you before she left" Warrick explained.

"She's being released already?"

"Yeah"

"That's good. Make sure she gets plenty of rest, though. She's been through a lot" Nick advised.

"Yeah I know" Warrick agreed. "So has she woken up yet?" he asked.

Nick shook his head.

"Yeah, I didn't think she would" Warrick gazed back through the window of Sara's room and watched her. "That poor girl has been through way too much"

"I know, and how much of it was my fault"

Warrick looked back over at his friend. "Nick, man, you can't think like that. If you keep blaming yourself for something that was way out of your control, then you two will never be able to get past this"

"It's so hard" Nick confessed.

Warrick laughed. "Life is hard."

"Yes, it is."

"Well, hey, I'm gonna go get Cath's stuff together to we can get out of here as soon as possible. I'll bring her over before we leave, okay?"

"Okay, sounds good" Nick responded before heading back into Sara's room and sitting back down in the chair by her bed.

Warrick smiled as he watched Nick take her hand in his and begin talking to her. Then he walked back into Catherine's room where she was just finishing getting dressed after a quick shower. 

"Hey there" he said sweetly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I really want to go home" Catherine whispered into his chest. 

"We're gonna go as soon as we can. Don't worry."

"Good. How's Nicky?" She asked as she pulled away and sat back down in her bed.

"As good as he can be. He's still blaming himself for everything, but I think he'll stop as soon as Sara wakes up and yells at him for it" Warrick informed her.

Catherine laughed, "Yeah, she'll probably grill his ass for it"

"That's our Sara"

Next door, Nick was talking quietly to Sara, asking her to wake up so he could see her pretty brown eyes.

He leaned back in the chair again, and closed his eyes, but when he felt Sara squeeze his hand, his eyes snapped open, and he leaned forward again. 

"Sara?" he whispered. "Sara, can you hear me? Please open your eyes."

"Nick" she croaked as her eyelids slowly fluttered open. 

Nick squeezed her hand and smiled. "Hey" he greeted her.

"Where am I?" she asked, as she gazed around the room. "What happened?"

"Sara, you're in the hospital. You were attacked at a crime scene" Nick spoke softly.

"Oh my god!" Sara brought her hand to her mouth, as tears began to pour down her cheeks. 

"Honey, you were shot in the shoulder"

Sara looked up at Nick, the fear and worry evident all over her face. "The baby? Nick, oh my god! Please tell me I didn't lose the baby! Please?" she begged.

Nick squeezed her hand again, and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "The baby is fine, sweetheart. You did good."

Sara began crying even harder, but this time they were tears of joy and happiness that she and her baby were okay. 

Nick quickly slid into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. He pulled her body against his, being very careful of her wrapped shoulder, and broken ribs. He placed a kiss on top of her head and whispered, "Everything is going to be fine, honey. We're fine."

Sara's sobs subsided a few minutes later. "Nick?" She asked, suddenly, worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Catherine? Is she okay? Where is she?" She asked in a panic. 

"Sara, she's fine. You saved her life. She's perfectly okay, and she's in the room next door to this one. Warrick's getting ready to take her home, but they'll stop by to see you before they go"

Sara breathed a sigh of relief and Nick could feel her relaxing in his arms.

"Nick, I had never been so scared in my life" Sara confessed.

"I know, honey, but you're fine now. Our baby is fine, and Catherine is fine. No one is going to hurt you again. I promise"

Sara couldn't help but laugh. "You can't make that kind of promise, Nick."

"Sure I can"

"What are you going to do? Become my body guard?" Sara asked.

"Babe, I already am."

Sara didn't comment. She just smiled, and laid her head back down on the pillow, scooting closer to Nick, holding his hand between their bodies. "I love you" she whispered before drifting off to sleep again.

Nick kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you too, Sara" He closed his eyes, and finally allowed himself to fall into a not-so-restless sleep.

**~~$~@~$~~**

**      TBC**

**~~$~@~$~~**

Sorry this chapter was so short, but I felt right ending it where I did. Let me know what you think!

Happy Holidays!**  
  
**


	15. Kick For Me

Well, I'm back to update this story! Yay! The next few chapters will probably be just a bunch of fluffiness. Ya know, the good stuff! Haha! Enjoy!

**~~$~@~$~~**

"Are you all ready to go?" Warrick asked Catherine. "I just signed your release papers."

Catherine looked around her hospital room one more time, before turning to her friend, and smiling. "Yeah, I'm ready. Did you call my sister?"

Warrick nodded. "I talked to Lindsey. She's worried about you, but I told her you'd be home soon."

"Thanks."

"You've got a great little girl, you know?"

Catherine smiled. "I know. And when that guy… When he was on top of me…" 

Warrick quickly wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "Hey, you're fine."

"I know… But what if-?"

"We can't ask the 'what if? Questions, Cath. You can't think like that, and you should know better." Warrick held his arms open to her, and she slowly made her way over to him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against his chest.

"Don't be. I was scared, too. When Nick called me, I thought-"

"Hey," Catherine said with a hint of warning in her voice. "We can't ask the 'what if?' questions," she repeated his earlier statement.

Warrick chuckled. "Smartass."

"Okay, let's go say good bye to Nick and Sara, and then get out of here."

"Yes ma'am," Warrick complied, and led her out of the room and down the hall a ways before they got to Sara's hospital room.

"They're asleep," Catherine pointed out after they entered the room quietly. 

"Well, they've both been through a lot," Warrick pointed out in a whisper.

"Yeah, they have," Catherine agreed. "Should we wake them up?"

"We could just leave a note. I don't want to disturb them."

"Too late for that, bro." Nick turned his head and gazed up at his two friends. 

Catherine winced. "Sorry, Nicky."

"It's okay," Nick responded as he carefully untangled himself from Sara's embrace. "Let's go out in the hall so we don't wake Sara."

The three of them stepped out into the hallway, and once the door was shut completely, Catherine wrapped her arms around Nick's neck. "I'm so sorry, Nicky."

Catherine rubbed her back soothingly, and whispered "Don't worry about it, Cath. We're fine. All of us are fine."

"I know, but-"

"Hey," Warrick interrupted. "Remember what we said about the 'what if's?"

Catherine pulled away from Nick and smiled. "Sorry. How is she doing?"

"She woke up about an hour or so ago. I told her about everything. She asked about you, Catherine. And then we both fell asleep," Nick explained. "Did you guys even realize that today is Thanksgiving?"

Catherine and Warrick exchanged a shocked glance. 

"Yeah, I had completely forgotten until I was trying to figure out how far along Sara was and when the baby was conceived. I have so much to be thankful for," he said, adding that last part in a quiet whisper. 

Warrick placed his hand on Nick's shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay."

Nick wiped a tear away from his cheek, and smiled. "Yeah. I know."

"Hey it looks like Sara's waking up," Catherine pointed out, looking over Nick's shoulder. 

The three of them entered Sara's room again, Nick taking his place by her side, while Catherine and Warrick stood at the foot of the bed. 

"Hey guys," Sara greeted, her voice scratchy.

Nick helped her into a sitting position, careful of her ribs, and shoulder. "They just wanted to come and see you before they left." 

"Thanks," Sara said, smiling.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" Catherine asked, trying not to cry. She and Sara had gotten off to a very rough start, but ever since Sara had called her and asked for her to come get her from the hospital, they had begun to mend the fences. And now the woman before had saved Catherine from only God knows what, and she knew that no matter what she did, it'd never be enough to repay her. 

"My shoulder hurts a bit, and it hurts to take deep breaths, but I'll be fine," Sara answered. "How are you feeling?"

"We were just worried about you," Catherine responded, choking back a sob.

Sara sat up and tried to hide the tears that were threatening to cascade down her cheeks. "Cath-"

"I'm so sorry," Catherine blurted out, cutting her off. 

"Catherine, it's not your fault, okay? Please don't blame yourself," Sara pleaded with a steady voice, as Nick reached for her hand.

Warrick placed his hands on Catherine's shoulders, and pulled her body against his.  "Come on, Cath, let's go see Lindsey."

The four friends exchanged 'good byes' and Nick and Sara watched as Catherine and Warrick walked, hand in hand down the hall. Nick turned his attention back to Sara who had a far-off look in her eyes. "Hey," he said gently. "Are you okay?"

Sara chuckled sarcastically. "I'm perfect," she added.

Nick sat down on the bed next to Sara, and held her hand in between both of his. "Everything is fine, Sara. I don't know how many times we have to tell you that."

"I know, but-"

"There are no 'buts' about it, Sara."

"When do I get to go home?" Sara asked, changing the subject.

"In another day or so. It depends on how you progress," Nick answered her.

"I hate hospitals."

"I know you do, and so do I, but it won't be so bad. I promise."

Nick lay down next to Sara and wrapped his arms around her body protectively. Sara snuggled into his embrace, and sighed happily. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she spoke up quietly. "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought of what you want to name our baby?"

Nick smiled and kissed the top of her head. "A little," he answered.

"I have."

"I know," Nick chuckled. "Do you still have the list?"

"I keep it with me all the time, just in case I think of a name while I'm at work or at the grocery store," Sara confessed quietly. 

Nick laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Sara asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you laughing?"

Nick leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Because you're so cute," he answered. 

"Whatever," Sara replied with a smile.

"You are!" Nick insisted.

Sara leaned in and kissed him, softly. "Nick, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Sara laid her head back down on the pillow, and closed her eyes. "I hope it's a girl," she confessed.

"A girl? Why not a boy?" Nick asked, innocently.

"I don't know. I just want a girl," Sara answered. "Do you remember the Collins' quadruple? It was my first year in Vegas."

"Yeah, I remember. How could I forget?"

"Do you remember little Brenda Collins?" Sara asked.

Nick smiled. "I sure do. You put up such a fit when Grissom told you to stay with her."

Sara chuckled. "Yeah, I did. But in the end, I was really glad he had done it. That poor girl had been through so much. I could never imagine what she must have been thinking."

"I know."

"When we were in the hospital and the social services worker came and wanted to take her away from me, Brenda just held onto my back pocket. She didn't want me to leave her. I don't think I'd ever had someone to young look up to me the way she did. I can still remember the way her big blue eyes sparkled."

Nick kissed her forehead again. "I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, Sara. I only care that we are going to have a baby. Together."

"Me too."

After a few moments of silence, Sara gasped, and sat up as best she could.

Nick, who had started to drift towards the land of sleep, sat up as well, worry evident all over his face. "Sara? What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened? Is it the baby? Is she okay?"

Sara put her hand on Nick's arm to silence him. "No, Nick. She just started kicking. I don't think I've ever felt her kick that hard before. It just surprised me is all."

"Oh. You scared me," Nick said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to feel her?"

"I don't want to hurt her," Nick said timidly.

Sara laughed. "You won't. I promise. Here." She gently took his hand and placed it on her abdomen, moving it around slowly until she found their child. "Do you feel that?"

Nick nodded with a smile. "That's our baby?"

"Yeah. That's our baby," Sara confirmed.

"Wow."

"I know."

"Does she hurt you?" Nick wondered.

"Not usually. I think she might just be hungry, and you know how food is in this place."

Nick lay back down, and Sara leaned back into his embrace, neither of them removing their hands from Sara's abdomen. After only a few minutes both of them were fast asleep with smiles pasted across their faces. 

**~~$~@~$~~**

**      TBC**

**~~$~@~$~~**

Sorry it's not much, but I will have more for you soon enough. I already have ideas for the next few chapters, so it shouldn't be too terribly long until I get those up. Please read and review. 


	16. Merry Christmas

Thanks for reviewing! Here's another chapter! 

**       ~~'~,~@**

**One Month Later**

**       ~~'~,~@**

Sara slowly opened her eyes, and tried rubbing the sleep out of them. She looked over at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was just after eight in the morning. Nick would be home from work soon, if he wasn't back already. The past couple of days he's been staying a few hours late to finish up on a big quadruple that he, Warrick, and Grissom were working on. 

After her stay in the hospital, Sara had decided not to go out into the field anymore. She wasn't on maternity leave yet, though. Usually she'd end up helping Greg in some way. He was starting his training to become a CSI, so she'd help him with anything he needed, whether it be a question about field work, or help in the DNA lab. It was least she could do for one of her very good friends. 

Nick and Sara had already decided that Warrick and Catherine would be their child's godparents, and both were more than excited. Catherine even started crying. 

Sara's thoughts were broken when she heard the front door open, and a few seconds later close again. Then she heard footsteps coming down the hall way. And when Nick quietly stepped in the room to check on her, she couldn't stop the smile from creeping to her lips. 

"Hey," she whispered as she sat up in bed. 

"Good morning," he replied walking over to the bed and sitting down beside her. She reached a hand up to brush the hair out of her face, and let his fingers linger a bit before taking her hand in his. "I got you something."

"Really? What for?" Sara asked, curiosity getting the better of her. 

Nick smiled as he pulled a small box wrapped in a red ribbon from behind his back. "Merry Christmas, Sara."

Sara blushed, as she realized she had forgotten what day it was. She took the box from Nick and carefully pulled the ribbon off. She looked up and him and smiled as she gently lifted the lid to reveal a small pair of silver snowflake earrings. "Oh my," she gasped. "They're beautiful, Nick. Thank you." Sara leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 

"I'm glad you like them. I was worried that-"

"Hey," Sara said, cutting him off. "I love them."

"I'm glad."

Sara smiled again. "I got something for you, too."

"Should I be scared?" Nick asked jokingly. 

Sara swatted at him playfully. She slid out of bed and walked over to the large walk-in closet that they shared. She came back with a medium sized gift bag that was covered in candy canes. "Merry Christmas, Nick," she said handing the bag to him. 

Nick pulled a few pieces of tissue paper out of the bag before finally pulling out a light grey t-shirt. He held it up and read it aloud: "World's Best Dad" It had a picture of an infant holding a rattle in one hand. Nick chuckled. "Thank you, Sara."

"Wait, there's more. Look in the bag."

Nick reached into the bag and pulled out a neck tie that had little pictures of the state of Texas all over it. 

"I saw it at the store while I was buying the shirt, and I couldn't help myself," Sara explained. 

Nick laughed again. "It's great, Sara, I love it."

"I'm glad," she replied.

Nick pulled her close to him, and gave her a gentle hug. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm good. She's just moving around a lot in there. It feels like she's doing the Tango with my bladder."

Nick laughed. "I'm sorry, honey. Only a few more months."

"I know, I know, but those few months seem like an eternity away."

"I know. But really it won't be that bad."

Sara sighed and lay back down in bed, Nick crawling in next to her, holding her softly in his arms. 

"How was work?" Sara asked. 

"It was good. We finally broke the quadruple. If we hadn't, Grissom was going to make everyone pull a double. And there was no way I was going to be away from the two of you on Christmas. I don't think neither Warrick nor I took a break the whole shift."

"You're starting to take after me," Sara joked. 

Nick shook his head. "Nah, I don't think I'd ever be able to do what you do."

"I'm sure you could, Nick."

Sara winced in pain, causing Nick to sit up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. She's just really active today."

Nick gently placed his hand on Sara's abdomen and began tracing soft circles all over, in attempt to calm their daughter. "Feel better?" He asked.

Sara closed her eyes and sighed. "Yes. She always calms down for you."

"What can I say? I have a powerful effect over women," Nick explained, grinning.

Sara shot him a death glare, causing him to laugh a bit. 

"Don't worry, though. I'll only use my power on you and her." He leaned in and kissed Sara's cheek before moving to her abdomen, and placing a gentle kiss there as well. "I love you," he whispered to his daughter, before laying his head down on Sara's belly so he could listen to the baby growing within her.

Sara smiled as she reached down and ran her fingers through Nick's hair. "Never in a million years is this what I had pictured my life to turn out to be."

Nick looked up at her. "Are you unhappy, Sara?"

She shook her head from side to side as tears began to form in her eyes. "No," she choked out. "I'm not unhappy at all."

"Would you tell me if you were?"

Sara was silent for a moment.

"Sara, I want to make you happy. These past few months have been… I don't know what. They've opened my eyes to something new; something great that I never thought I'd have. I know it didn't start out right, but looking back on it now, I don't I'd change anything that happened. Because if that stuff hadn't happened, we may not be here today. And I love where I am right now. I love being with you. I love waking up to you every morning. I love having you to come home to. And I can't think of anyone else that I'd rather have as the mother of my child."

By the time Nick had finished, Sara could feel the tears falling faster down her cheeks. She gently brushed them away and tried to smile. "Nick-"

"Don't say anything Sara. I know this isn't how you wanted it to happen. But I wouldn't trade you, or her, for anything. There's nothing in this world greater than having the two of you in my life. I only hope I can be the best daddy and husband to you and our little girl."

Sara's eyes grew wide, and she stopped sniffling. "Husband?" She whispered.

"Um… Yeah… You see I-" Nick fumbled over his words uncharacteristically. "I don't want you to answer me now. But I have been thinking about this for a while now. I love you Sara, and I think you know that. I don't want to be with anyone else, except for you. Whether we get married or not, I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I'm pretty sure you know that by now as well."

He paused for a moment to let his words sink in. 

"I don't have a ring right now, but someday, I'd like to marry you and make you my wife. I want to be your husband. But I'll wait for as long as it takes."

Sara stared at him as he spoke, not making a noise. "Nick, I don't know."

"I know you don't, Sara. That's why I didn't want you to say anything. Just think about it, okay. I'll wait. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Okay," she whispered.

Nick lay his head back down on Sara's belly, and continued listening to their daughter again, only now she was much quieter. In all honesty he could stay like this forever. He was happier than he had been in such a long time, and he swore he'd never lose these two lovely ladies. They were his life. 

After a few minutes Nick looked back up at Sara, who had fallen back to sleep. The look on her face was a mix between confused and satisfied. He decided he'd leave her be for a bit. He quietly slid out of bed, and headed into the master bathroom to take a shower, a smile pasted firmly on his lips. 

**@~'~,~~**

**   TBC**

**@~'~,~~**

Yay for fluff! Review and let me know what you think! :)


	17. Valentine's Day

Again, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and I own nothing… Except for Nick and Sara's little baby of course! :-P

**      @~'~,~~**

**Valentine's Day**

**      @~'~,~~**

"I can't believe you're actually going on maternity leave." Greg had a hint of disappointment in his voice as he and Sara sat together in the break room just before shift. 

Sara laughed. "Greg, I have to. I probably should have started a while ago, but you know me."

"Yeah, we all know you, Sara. That's why we're surprised that you're actually going to stop working," Warrick joked as he entered the room and got himself a cup of coffee. "I mean you do realize you'll have to stop working, right?"

"Yeah, Warrick, I know."

"We're going to miss you," Greg said quietly, reaching for one of her hands.

"Hey, you know you can call or come and visit whenever you want."

"It's not going to be the same though," Warrick added, leaning against the counter.

"Guys, please don't make this harder than it already is," Sara pleaded. 

"Hey guys!" Nick greeted as he, Grissom, and Catherine entered the break room.

"Well, since it's Sara's last day for a while, and it's also Valentine's Day, I've decided to have a little party. That's why I wanted you all here a little early," Grissom explained. "That way we can eat this cake before shift starts."

"Thanks, Grissom," Sara said standing up from the couch and giving him a small hug.

"Well, here it is," Catherine announced uncovering a small square cake with white frosting. There were small red and pink hearts around the border, and 'We'll miss you Sara" was written in flowing cursive across the cake.

"Wow," Sara breathed. "It's beautiful. Thanks, guys."

Nick came to stand beside her, and placed his hand on the small of her back. "Can I see you outside for a second?" He whispered in her ear. 

"Sure," she replied with a smile, letting him lead her to the door.

"Hey, guys, we'll be back in just a few minutes," Nick announced to their co-workers. "Save us two pieces of cake."

"Better make that three," Sara added, rubbing her abdomen, causing Catherine to laugh. She knew what the younger woman was feeling. 

Nick led Sara out into the hallway. "So what's up, Nick?" she asked him.

"It's Valentine's Day," he said, stating the obvious.

"So I heard." There was a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Nick chuckled. "Sine I had to pull a double and haven't even been home since yesterday before shift, I never got the chance to do anything special for you."

"You don't have to do anything."

Nick's voice was low, and a bit hushed. Sara could tell he was nervous. "I know, but I wanted to do… Something… To show you how much I care about you, and how much I… How much I love you."

"Nick-"

"I had this whole thing planned out," he continued, cutting her off. "I was going to come home from work this morning, and make you breakfast in bed and everything. But then Grissom told me and Warrick we had to stay another shift. So I couldn't come home."

"You did call me, though," Sara pointed out.

Nick met her eyes, and spoke simply. "It's not the same."

Sara raised an eye brow at him. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. "Nick, what's going on? You're acting strange."

"I technically have the night off," Nick whispered. 

"Then why are you here?"

"Because it's your last night. And we're having this party for you."

"You can go home after the party then. Nick, you're exhausted. Just go home. We can talk later, okay?" Sara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to go home. I'm fine, really."

"Nick, please? Just go home, and get some rest. By the time you wake up, I'll be home, and we can talk then. We can talk as long as you want. I promise."

Nick gently took Sara's hand in both of his. He slowly got down on one knee and looked up at her. 

"Nick-" she pleaded. 

"Sara, when you walked into my life four years ago, I never thought you'd be the one to take my heart."

"Nick, please get up," she begged again as more people began filling the halls to see what the commotion was about.

"I know I've screwed up," he continued. "But I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Would you let me do that?"

Sara looked around and noticed that Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, and Greg were all watching from the break room. "Nick, can we please talk about this later?" She whispered.

"Sara, will you marry me?" Nick asked with a tear in his eye.

Sara felt her heart breaking in a million pieces. She couldn't do this. Not here. Not now.

In the break room, there was complete silence. Catherine had a death grip on Warrick's hand. Greg was so nervous, he was sweating bullets. Grissom, on the other hand looked as cool as a cucumber. Well, that's what he wanted everyone to think. On the inside he was extremely nervous for both of his CSI's. He knew this was a huge step for both of them.

Nick had told the whole gang that he wanted to ask Sara to marry him. Grissom didn't like that he'd had to keep Nick at work all day, but they had a deadline that had to meet. Nick had a choice; to stay at work, or to have Sara called in. And there was no way he was going to have Sara come in and have to pull a double on her last day before maternity leave. 

The few second between the time the words left his lips, and when Sara finally responded seemed like an eternity to Nick and everyone else watching them. 

Sara hated that he'd done this at work; especially right at the beginning of shift. She swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of her throat and tried to find her voice. "Nick…"

There was something in his eyes that she'd never seen before, and she knew she was breaking his heart. 

But finally she dropped her gaze away from his, and whispered, barely audible. "I can't."

"What did she say?" Greg asked, nervously. 

Catherine turned away from the window, and closed her eyes. "She said she can't."

"Oh."

"It wasn't the right time," Warrick stated. 

"When will it ever be the right time for those two?" Catherine asked, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. 

"They'll find it," Grissom stated simply. "We have work to do. Catherine, in a few minutes I want you to get Sara and go over the evidence from that 419 that I gave you last night. Maybe she'll be able to help you out with it. Warrick, why don't you take Nick and go get some dinner or something? Both of you have the night off, remember? Greg, you're with me."

The rest of the group nodded.

"I'll clean this up," Grissom said motioning towards the cake.

"You know, when we were in the hospital, I really thought-" Catherine started. 

"Yeah, so did I," Warrick agreed with her. 

"I don't understand it," Greg spoke up. "They love each other. I mean they always say 'I love you', and everything. They live together. I'm sure they sleep together, too. So why did she say 'no'?"

Warrick patted him on the back. "I don't know. But this _is_ Sara we're talking about here. Who really understands anything she does?"

"Come on guys. We've got work to do. Now I want you to go do it," Grissom said sternly as he covered the cake and set it on the counter. 

Back out in the hall, Nick was still down on one knee, staring up into Sara's eyes. "Sara," he whispered.

"Nick, please get up. We've got to get to work." Sara glanced over at her co-workers in the break room. They were talking amongst themselves, and she was sure they'd be coming out soon enough to tell them their assignments. "Please?" She begged Nick one last time.

He slowly stood up, not letting go of her hand. 

Warrick and Catherine chose that moment to come out of the break room. Catherine spoke first. "Sara," her voice was soft and gentle. "Grissom wants to go over the evidence of the 419 that he gave me last night."

Sara nodded and followed Catherine down the hall to one of the layout rooms.

Warrick looked over at Nick. He could see the pain in his eyes, but didn't want to bring it up. Not right now. Not right here. "We're off. Grissom wants us to go home. Come on, I'll buy you dinner."

"I'm not hungry," Nick stated.

Warrick sighed. "Just leave her be for a while, Nick. Talk to her about it later."

Nick sighed, and slumped his shoulders. "Okay."

"Now let's go get some food. I'm starving."

**@~'~,~~ **

**   TBC**

**@~'~,~~**

Please review and let me know what you think! ****


	18. Advice

Hey everyone! So sorry again for the delay in updating. Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! Please keep them coming!

**@~'~,~~**

"Hey, you with me over there?" Catherine and Sara had been sitting in the layout room for over an hour now, going through the evidence from Catherine's 419 from the previous night's shift. The dead body of young man had been found in the dumpster outside of a convenience store. He'd been shot twice; once in the abdomen, and once in the leg. Neither shot were fatal. Catherine was still waiting on word from Doctor Robbins on cause of death. The only thing they found with the body was the clothes on his back. No wallet. No ID. Nothing.

Sara had been staring out into the hallway, watching lab techs walk by. She slowly turned to face Catherine, who had a worried expression on her face. "Sorry," she whispered, before going back to work on more pieces of garbage. They had brought in all of the garbage from the dumpster and were picking through one bag at a time. Sara was surprised that she hadn't gotten sick yet.

Catherine placed her tweezers on the table and stood up. "Let's go get some coffee."

"Cath, we can't leave the evidence out here un-attended. And besides, I can't have caffeine."

"I'll lock the door and you can have some juice or something," Catherine countered.

Sara sighed and stood up. "Fine, but I want to be back here in less than ten minutes."

"No problem," Catherine agreed as she locked the door and followed Sara down to the break room.

Sara grabbed a bottle of orange juice out of the refrigerator in the break room, while Catherine poured herself a cup of coffee. They both sat down at the table in the middle of the room and reached for the newspapers that were laid out before them.

"Sara," Catherine started. "Do you wanna talk about what happened earlier?"

Sara placed her newspaper back on the table and looked up. "I don't know what to say."

"You could start with explaining why you are not the future Mrs. Nicholas Stokes right now," Catherine suggested with a hint of a smile on her lips.

Sara glanced back down at her bottle of juice. "I don't know, Catherine."

The smile quickly faded from Catherine's face. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Sara nodded without looking up.

"When I finally said 'yes' to Eddie, it was after he'd asked me to marry him three times. The first time... It just wasn't right. We were in the middle of a crowded bar. It was loud. I mean I had to have him repeat himself, because I didn't hear him the first time." Catherine paused to make sure Sara was listening to her. When she looked up, Catherine continued. "The second time was a few months before Lindsey was conceived. It was right after a fight. I was too mad at him to say 'yes', even though I was so in love with him."

When Catherine paused again, Sara decided to speak up. "And what about the third time? The time when you finally said 'yes'?"

Catherine smiled. "It was just after Lindsey was born. We were still in the hospital. He came into my room with a dozen roses from the gift shop, and proposed right then and there. What can I say? The third time was a charm."

"Wow," Sara breathed. "I didn't know you had Lindsey before you got married."

"Not many people do, Sara."

After a few moments of silence, Sara looked down at her abdomen and smiled. "I never expected this."

"How could you?"

"I never really wanted kids. I always thought I'd be a horrible mother."

Catherine placed her hand over Sara's. "You're doing an excellent job so far, though."

Sara smiled. "Not really. I shouldn't even be working."

"You're fine, Sara. Relax."

Sara massaged her temples with her palms and took a deep breath. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I'm scared that Nick's going leave. I'm scared that the only reason he's with me is because I'm pregnant. I'm scared that whenever he's with me he's wishing he was with someone else. I don't want to be his ball and chain." By the time Sara was done speaking, there were tears streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them away with the backs of her hands.

"Sara," Catherine began. "Nick loves you. He loves your baby. You have to trust him, and believe him. This is Nick we're talking about."

"I know. He always wants to do the right thing," Sara said. "Even if he's not happy."

"Can't you see that he IS happy, Sara? He's happier than he has been in a long time."

Sara leaned back in her chair and took another deep breath. "We should get back to work."

"Okay." Catherine drank the last of her coffee and placed her cup in the sink. "Let's go."

**@~'~,~~**

"Why'd she say 'no'?" Nick asked as he and Warrick ate their dinner at the diner down the street from the lab.

"First of all," Warrick began. "She didn't say 'no'. She said 'I can't'. That doesn't mean no. Maybe it was just bad timing."

Nick slammed his fork down. "None of this was good timing, Warrick! Do you think I planned on this? Do you think I planned on becoming a father? Do you think I planned on falling in love with Sara? Because I didn't!"

"Nick, man, calm down," Warrick said gently. "We all know that neither of you planned on this, but it happened, okay? Sara's scared. She's going to have a baby in a little less than two months. I really believe she was just scared. You caught her off guard. And you know Sara's a private person. Maybe she just choked up, because everyone was watching."

"She said she'd talk to me when she got home from work. You know, I don't even want her working. After the accident last year… I wish she'd just stop."

Warrick chuckled. "Nick, today is her last day."

Nick sighed. "I know."

"You guys are going to be fine."

"Are we?" Nick asked.

Warrick nodded. 

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, okay? I just have a feeling about things. And I know now that this was meant to happen. You two were meant to be together. And you're going to be together, happily ever after."

"I don't know," Nick whispered, pushing his plate of half eaten pork chops away from him.

"Come on, let's get out of here. You need some sleep. By the time you wake up in the morning, Sara will be home from work." Warrick waved over the waiter to get the check.

"Yeah, I do need sleep."

Warrick laughed as they paid the check, and got up to leave. 

"Thanks, Warrick," Nick said when they got outside to their Tahoe's.

"No prob, man. Go home and sleep. I'll see you tomorrow night."

**@~'~,~~**


	19. Raspberry Lemonade

So I completely lose when it comes to updating. I really am sorry. I guess I just kinda lost my muse there for a few months, and lately I've just been so busy with school, but I really want to write some more. So here it is. I hope you all haven't lost too much interest in my stories.

**',**

The rest of shift was pretty much uneventful. Catherine and Sara landed at a dead end with their 419 while Grissom caught up on paper work. After their chat in the break room, Catherine dropped the conversation about Nick's proposal. For that, Sara was grateful. She knew she had a lot to think about. She needed to talk to Nick face to face and in private.

At around 8:30 in the morning, Sara pulled into the driveway of the home that she and Nick now owned. Sara had finally moved out of her apartment completely just a few weeks earlier. She sat in the car for a few minutes before taking a deep breath, grabbing a brown paper sack full of breakfast from the diner, and headed inside.

There were still a few unopened boxes of Sara's belongings lying around the living room. She just hadn't had any time to unpack them yet. She set the bag of food down on the kitchen counter, along with her keys and bag.

Sara walked slowly to their bedroom and quietly opened the door as to not wake Nick. He was sprawled out on the Queen-sized bed on his stomach, with one hand underneath his pillow. Sara could hear his even breaths from where she was still standing at the door. She didn't want to wake him, so she quickly changed into a pear of sweats and an old t-shirt and climbed into bed.

Nick stirred slightly and opened his eyes. Sara could tell he was still tired just by looking at his droopy eyelids.

He didn't say anything and she was almost too afraid to. Sara took a closer look at him and noticed that his eyes were rimmed in a light shade of pink. He'd been crying, she wasn't surprised. She knew it was her fault.

Sara reached a shaky hand up and brushed his hair off his forehead. She tried to smile.

"I brought breakfast."

He blinked.

"Eggs, pancakes, and one of those fruit bowls."

Another blink.

"Catherine gave up on her 419. Too many dead ends and unanswered –"

"Why won't you marry me?" Nick interrupted suddenly.

Sara took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she rolled onto her back and stared up at the white ceiling.

"I love you."

"I know."

"I thought you loved me, too."

"I do-"

"Then why?" Nick asked before she could say anything else.

Sara closed her eyes before speaking. "I'm scared."

"Of me?" Nick asked, propping himself on one arm so he could look into her eyes.

"No. Well, yes. Er, I don't know, maybe?"

Nick glared at her.

Sara could help but smile. "I know you love me, but part of me is still afraid that you're only asking me to marry you because of this little baby." She patted her belly as she finished the sentence.

Nick remained silent for a moment.

Sara turned to face him when he didn't respond right away. "You just caught me off guard. Everyone was staring. I'm scared."

"I'm sorry. You're allowed to be scared. Honestly, I don't know where we'd be right now if you hadn't gotten pregnant. Would we still be together? I can only hope so." He placed his hand on Sara's belly as well before continuing. "This little one brought us together for good, though, Sara. And I will never be able to thank her enough for that."

Sara closed her eyes. She was exhausted from the previous night's work.

"I'll let you rest now," Nick whispered. He started to slide out of bed, but stopped when Sara grabbed his hand. "What?" He asked softly.

"Will you stay with me? For just a little while? Until I fall asleep? Please?" Sara half mumbled.

Nick smiled, leaned over and kissed her forehead, and settled into bed next to her. "Sure thing, darlin'."

When Sara woke up, the sun was already down and there was hardly any light in the room. There must have been a light on somewhere else in the house, though, because there was a faint glow coming from the hallway. She stretched out her arms and was surprised to find the bed empty. She sat up in bed slowly and let her eyes adjust to the light. "Nick?" She whispered.

There was no answer.

Sara slowly got out of bed and found a winter robe to wrap around herself. She also slid into her slippers before leaving the bed room and walking down the hallway.

"Nick?" She called, a little louder this time. "Where are you?"

She turned a corner and padded towards the kitchen. There she saw him. His back was to her and he was humming softly. He was dressed in his best tuxedo and she could smell his cologne from where she stood. She gazed around the room and noticed that the table was made for two. There was a candle in the middle of the table; its flame flickering wildly. He had used the nice China and wine goblets.

"Oh my," she gasped.

"Oh! Good morning, sleepyhead," Nick greeted her as he turned around.

"Nick, what-?"

"I made dinner," he said as he walked toward her and took her hand, guiding her to one of the chairs. "Fettuccini Alfredo."

"But I'm not wearing any-"

"You look amazing," Nick said cutting her off.

"But you're wearing that, and I'm-"

Nick chuckled. "Sara, this night is for you. Those are your favorite sweats. I would rather you be comfortable. You can wear something sexy after the baby is born. I know how much you don't like dressing up right now."

Sara smiled. "But why?"

"Can't I just do something special for you for no reason?"

"No."

Nick smiled as he filled his and Sara's plates. He then poured some Raspberry Lemonade into their wine goblets. Finally, he placed a bowl of salad on the table and sat down across from her. "I love you Sara, and if you need me to prove that to you one hundred times, I will. Now, let's eat."

Sara didn't say anything. She simply smiled at him as she reached for her fork and began eating her meal.

They didn't speak much through dinner. Sara told him more about her last day at work, but that was about it. Sara had eaten all of her Fettuccini Alfredo and a small plate of salad. Nick was right, she had been very hungry. She stared into her glass of lemonade for a few moments before looking up and Nick and whispering, "Yes."

Nick stopped chewing his bite of salad and looked up at her confused. "Hmm?"

Sara swallowed and tried to stay calm. "Yes. I will marry you, Nick."


End file.
